Does What Stays In Vegas, Really Stay In Vegas?
by rmoats8621
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are reunited, but is it for good? Is there a force that is looming over the couple that threatens to break them apart permanently? Or will their love survive and conquer all? This story takes place after Kensi and Deeks are reunited from their separation as partners and lovers caused by Kensi's recent top secret assignment.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reunion

DOES WHAT STAYS IN VEGAS, REALLY STAY IN VEGAS?

CHAPTER ONE – THE REUNION

Slowly, Kensi felt herself coming out of her deep slumber. The more awake she was becoming the more she felt her head thumping to a dull throb. Her head ached and her body was sore. Kensi tried to recall the events of the past few hours, but it was still a blur. One thing was for certain. She was suffering from one massive hangover.

Kensi slowly opened her eyes. The drapes in the room were drawn and the room was in complete darkness. However, she could tell that it was daytime. Light was streaming through the narrow opening between the drawn curtains. Gingerly, Kensi raised her head and resting her body on her arms that were now underneath her body and offering support. Focusing on the room, she immediately noticed that she was not home. The room was not familiar at all. The furnishings reminded her of some of the first class hotel suites that she had stayed in recently while undercover. That was most disappointing. One of the things that she had been looking forward to the most was being back in her own bed, in her own apartment and just chillin. Her clothes were draped over a chair on the far end of the room. Her shoes lying haphazardly on the floor near the chair. She noticed her luggage just inside the doorway. Finally she let her gaze return to the bed that she was lying in and noticed a distinct indention on the opposite side of the bed and pillow. Someone had been or was with her!

_Oh, crap_! Kensi thought. _What have I done? Not back in town more than a minute and I can't seem to do anything right! Where's Deek's? Did he meet me at the airport? Why can't I remember?_

Right on cue, the bathroom door, across the room and to her left, opened and Kensi immediately reacted. She bounded out of bed so fast and struck a defensive posture. It matter not that she stood there with just her cami and silk undies on. Whoever it was, they were sure to find out real soon that there would be no messing with her. After all she was a federal agent, a NCIS agent to be more exact.

"Whoa…" the familiar voice said. It was a male voice. One that Kensi knew all so well.

"Deeks! You scared the crap out of me!" Kensi said as she straightened and took a swipe at the detective and her regular partner. More importantly, her boyfriend!

"Geez, Kens, I would have made sure you were awake if I'd known that I would have gotten this kind of reaction from you. I mean, I was only going to the bathroom!" Deeks had his arms and hands raised in a defensive manner. Obviously, he was trying to calm down the situation and have Kensi become more aware of her surroundings and their current situation.

Deeks slowly walked towards her. He was only wearing his boxers. His chiseled chest glistened from the sparse sunlight that was now streaming a little bit more into the room. His hair was slighty more tousled than it usually was, but that's what made him so delicious to look at. His eyes were color of the ocean. Right now, they sparkled with a hint of laughter thrown in. Each and every time she looked at him, he took her breath away.

"Kens. Are you okay?" Deeks softly inquired.

Kensi nodded her head and slowly returned to the bed never taking her eyes off the man she loved most in this entire world. Deeks joined her on the bed resting his hand upon her knee.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday after you landed?" He asked as his eyebrow arched in an inquisitive manner.

Kensi thought about it. _Nope, nothing came to mind….just a big fat whole of pure nothing._ She shook her head no in response and took in a deep breath.

Deeks chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You were pretty wasted last night. Let me see if I can fill you in…."

Immediately, Kensi's body reacted to his words. She felt her body go rigid and her senses become more heightened. Worry could be seen across her facial features.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Shhh… nothing bad has happened. In my book, it's some of the best news that has come out of this whole separation thing." Deeks took a hold of Kensi's hands to reassure her of this.

Kensi started to relax. After so many months of being on edge, it felt good to be with someone she trusts with all her body and soul.

Deeks began again. "The whole team was at the airport when you got back. I don't think LAX has ever had an arrival like that before. Nell and Eric both hooted and hollered when they saw you come down the escalator on your way to baggage claim. Sam and Michelle were there to welcome you back and Sam gave you one of the biggest hugs ever. Callen was his ole self. He hugged you and gave you a peck on the cheek. Do you remember any of this?"

Slowly Kensi nodded. The memories were starting to flood her hazed brain.

"Hetty was there too. She gave you a hug too and congratulated you on a job well done! All mission goals were met according to her and Granger. No surprise to me! You are one of the best partners I've ever had the pleasure to work with and I know how you are…" With this, Deeks wiggled his brow in a vaudevillian manner. Kensi couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly she moved forward and kissed Deeks. The kiss started out soft and sweet but grew with intensity. Hands and arms soon became entwined and the heat in the room seemed to explode.

Reluctantly, Deeks broke off the kiss. Kensi was feeling a little confused but let the passion die down. After gaining his composure, he continued. "I met up with you at the carousel. I pulled your luggage off and whisked you into my car as soon as possible. After a night of endless talking, and I do mean really talking, merriment, laughter, partying, well…here we are in Vegas! Courtesy of Hetty, we've both gotten approved for a couple of weeks of personal time off. All expenses paid! Personally, I think she just wanted to get rid of me since I've been such a 'pain in the ass' at least according to her and the rest of the team for the past few months since you've been gone." Deeks finished in one breath. He looked at Kensi with such a sheepish look that Kensi immediately went into a fit of giggles that lead to hearty laughter.

"Oh Shaggy! I've missed you so much! I love you with all my heart" Kensi said with such adoration.

"As do I, my Princess. My beautiful, beautiful Kensilena…" With that Deeks bent his head forward and started to kiss Kensi again. This time there was no pulling back and the kiss continued to deepen until Kensi felt like Deeks had tapped into her very soul. Desire and arousal was rising in them both. Deeks slowly lowered Kensi down on the bed and began to kiss her eyelids, her throat trailing around to her lower neck. Kensi gently grabbed Deeks head with both hands and looked deeply into his eyes. God, it was so good to be back with him. She never wanted to leave him again. Not ever.

Sometime later…the desire ebbed, the passion satisfied, exhaustion set in. Both of them drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other arms. Legs and feet slowly caressed the other.

"G'night Fern." Deeks said to Kensi in a low sleep filled voice as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Night Max." Kensi replied as she snuggled into his embrace.

Soon nothing was heard but the slow breaths taken by two people in a deep, fulfilling slumber.


	2. Chapter 2- Steamy Surprises

CHAPTER TWO – STEAMY SURPRISES

Deeks awoke again first or so he thought. Glancing around the room, he noticed that light no longer seemed to be streaming through the slight crack in the drapes. It was getting dark. As he stared at the bedroom's ceiling, he surmised that both of them had apparently needed the rest. After all, she was getting used to the time change and as for him…he was getting used to having his girl back.

_God, it was great!_ He thought. It was utterly fantastic having her back and by his side once again. In addition, she was on fire these past 24 hours. He had never desired any one more than his Kensi. However, thoughts drifted back to last night and while he had told Kensi most of what had happened to them, he did leave out one important event. How would she take it when she found out? Deeks really had no idea, but he hoped for the best.

Bearing this in mind, Deeks stole a look over at the woman curled up beside him. Her hair was draped across his chest. At first, he thought she was still sleeping but soon realized that she was awake and watching him watching her. Sleep had erased all worry from her brow and made her appear more desirable than ever before. Deeks really didn't think that could be possible. How could he love someone so much and be so lucky to have that love returned? The love department had never been one of his strong points and although in the past, he had enjoyed some wonderful relationships with other women, none of them had come close to his relationship with Kensi, his Princess. It was fulfilling to a degree that he never imagined.

Deeks leaned over and gave Kensi a light kiss on the mouth.

"Hi, beautiful. You're awake, too?" He whispered.

Kensi brought her hand gently to his face and said, "Yes."

"I love you, Kens." Deeks said softly.

"And I love you too Deeks." Kensi replied.

"Hey, do you want to get up, take a shower, get some fresh clothes on and explore a little bit?"

Kensi's lips started to form a smile, but her eyes got such a wicked twinkle. "Depends on what kind of exploring you're talking about, mister." She said this in such a seductive voice that Deeks almost threw his first ideas out the window, opting instead to stay in bed with this woman for all eternity. Instead he rolled over, threw off the covers and got out of bed. Deeks extended his hand towards Kensi who took it and leisurely followed him into the bathroom.

"Kensi, do you need a moment?" Deeks inquired. Some things, even in the best relationships, were situations that couples took time to come to an understanding about and bathroom rituals were at the top of that list. Some people didn't mind doing some tasks in front of each other, while others had a hard time even being in the same room together.

Kensi looked over at Deeks. "Yes, please. Just give me a moment."

"Sure. That's fine. This suite has another bathroom. So, I'll step over there and come back and join you shortly."

Kensi nodded. Deeks left and within a few moments, Kensi heard another door, not too far away, open and close ever so softly.

_Wow. Who would have ever thought that he was such an amazing lover?_ Kensi thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned on the faucet and ran her hand underneath the refreshing water. Then she ran that same hand over her face. Glancing at the counter, she noticed that Deeks must have been through her luggage because her cosmetic bag was there on the counter. _No time like the present to brush teeth. I can't afford morning breath right now. Such a way to spoil the moment._ Kensi thought with a slight smile as she opened the bag. After a few more tasks were completed, she was ready for that shower. She turned on the faucet nozzle and tested the water temperature and pressure. Once satisfied, she stepped in and closed the shower door behind her.

Within a few minutes, Kensi was under the water getting her head wet and thinking that a proper shower with a good hair washing would definitely help with the jet lag and fatigue that she was experiencing. The shower door crept open and Deeks joined Kensi stepping up to her and helping to soap up her body. Actually they were doing it to each other. Deeks could feel that Kensi was getting aroused and that set his body on fire. Lips clamped together and bodies moved in tandem. Neither one noticed or cared that the water was getting lukewarm since the fire of their union was compensating for this development and making them as warm as ever.

Later, Deeks figured it took them a little over 3 hours to get ready. Both of them found that passion and desire being the only obstacles to their exit from the suite.

"Ready, Kensilena?"

"Yes, finally. I'm ready."

Kensi walked towards Deeks. She wore a black short dress with the most unique shoes he had ever seen and she looked absolutely amazing. Later on, Hetty would inform him that the dress was by Stella McCartney and the shoes by Jimmy Choo. Hetty had remarkable taste in both women and men fashions. Deeks inhaled the scent that was his Kensi. _Gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, spicy, exotic were acronyms that didn't even come close to describing her tonight_, he thought. _His girl was such a glorious creature and definitely one of a kind._

Kensi stared back at Deeks. He looked so handsome. _Hetty must have given him one of the tailored suits in her collection back at OSP_, she thought. _The color of the suit and especially the tie brought out the blue in his eyes. I could get drunk and lost in those eyes._

Deeks cleared his throat. "Come on Fern. We're going to be late for our dinner reservations." He said this as he made his way towards the hall door.

"When did you make those, Max? I never saw you on the phone." Kensi replied as she walked through the door that Deeks opened for her and then closed it behind them. Kensi smiled as the both of them had engaged in their pet names or nicknames for each other without so much as a skip in the conversation.

"Really, Marty. Where are we going?" Kensi inquired again.

"Just head over to the elevator and you'll find out." Deeks replied being more mysterious than ever. Kensi stole a look at him as they both entered the elevator. Deeks pushed the lobby level button with his left hand and rested his other arm and hand at the small of Kensi's back. The elevator started its downward descent. Kensi glanced at the floor designations and room descriptions listed on the elevator wall. To her surprise, their suite was described as one of the Lakeview Cypress Suites at the Bellagio or in other words, a Honeymoon Suite. Kensi glanced at Deeks raising her eyebrow. Deeks gave a nervous chuckle.

"Don't look at me. Hetty made the arrangements. I just showed up with you."

Kensi smiled. "I have no problem with that or with you." She leaned forward and gave Deeks a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh, Kens. Don't start. We'll never make it to dinner at this rate." Deeks groaned.

Kensi laughed at that remark. They had reached the bottom and started to step out of the elevator. It seems that the hotel special events coordinator had been awaiting their appearance. She stepped forward carrying a small bouquet of flowers. Kensi thought dryly as she stole a quick glance at Deeks, _I'll just have to let her know later that flowers aren't my thing_.

"Hi, Mr. Deeks. I'm Karen Sullivan, special events coordinator at the Bellagio hotel. I wanted to thank you for choosing our hotel to mark your special occasion. I hope everything has met with or exceeded your expectations." Karen Sullivan extended her right hand to shake Deek's who had brought his arm and hand out from behind Kensi's back.

"Yes, it has and thanks." As he released Karen's hand, Deeks was starting to look anxious and he was fingering something in his pocket with his left hand. Kensi heard a quiet tinkling sound emulating from his pocket. Kensi couldn't figure out for the life of her what it was ...but then …

"Congratulations to you as well and it's my pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Deeks! Here's a small token of our appreciation." Karen continued as she turned to address Kensi and thrust the flower bouquet into Kensi's open arms.

In that one moment, all the previous night's memories came rushing back to Kensi and she really thought she was going to faint right then and there and if she did…boy Deeks was going to pay for it!

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I'm such a romantic lush! Anyway, comments are greatly appreciated. So, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 - Step One

A/N - I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Should you have any story direction suggestions, please let me know and leave a review if you feel so inclined. Also, please note that I don't own NCIS: LA or the characters except for the one named Karen.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – STEP ONE

Karen Sullivan looked at the couple with bewilderment. This was not the normal response that she received when she congratulated the happy bride. Usually, they looked so elated and like they could float to the ceiling with such happiness. However, this bride was now quickly turning an ashen gray color and her husband… Mr. Deeks looked like he was in a full panic mode.

_What's up with that?_ She wondered.

Meanwhile, Deeks had turned his full attention to Kensi. He needed to recover the ambiance and mood from Kensi quickly. An explanation was needed and now with no time to waste.

He turned toward Karen Sullivan and inquired. "Do you have somewhere where we could have a private moment for a minute or two?"

Karen nodded and motioned for Deeks and Kensi to follow her down the hall towards the lobby area. Taking the flowers from out of Kensi's hands, Deeks put his other hand on Kensi's elbow and motioned for her to follow him. Kensi still had that dazed look on her face, but she allowed Deeks to guide her down the hall. Upon reaching her office, Karen opened the door and indicated to Deeks the couch and chairs against the far wall. Deeks continued to guide Kensi into the office and slowly had her walk towards one of the chairs. After the couple cleared the office doorway, Karen began to slowly close the door.

"Take as long as you need, Mr. Deeks." Karen said softly.

Deeks shook his head in a thankful manner and expressed his gratitude. The door shut close.

Deeks could still see that Kensi was trying to make sense out of the conversation in the hotel hallway. Confusion, bewilderment, apprehension and a bit of anger crossed her face. With determination on making sense of everything, Kensi turned her head towards Deeks and quietly said, "Explain. Now. I don't remember a wedding!"

Deeks settled into the chair opposite of Kensi's and stared down at his feet. He placed the flowers on the coffee table in front of him. Then, he cleared his throat and began to speak. As he spoke, he looked up and gazed into Kensi's eyes.

"Earlier I did tell you most of what had happened yesterday once you had arrived back here, but I have to admit that I left out a few details. However, it's not as bad as you think. Oh and no…before you get any crazy thoughts, nothing happened where you lost your memory or anything. I've just heard that sometimes if you've had a little too much to drink, especially after not really drinking in a while, that you can experience a type of memory blackout. I'm guessing this is what you've been experiencing."

Deeks continued, "Anyway, Ms. Sullivan jumped the gun a bit with the congratulations stuff. We haven't gotten married yet. Kensi, do you remember me taking you to the beach yesterday after I picked you up?"

A look of recognition began to dawn on Kensi's face. Deeks could see that she was processing what he was telling her and beginning to make sense of all the memories that just flooded her.

Kensi said, "You took me to the beach near your apartment. We walked out onto the beach. The view of the sun and surf were so welcoming. I had missed them so."

She continued. "I remember standing at the edge of the water and then I looked towards you and you had gotten down your knee. You had the goofiest look on your face. I couldn't quite figure out what was happening." Kensi's voice trailed off into a whisper and she turned to glance away from Deeks.

Deeks reached out his hands to capture hers. Kensi quietly cleared her throat and resumed speaking.

"You said, 'Kensi Marie Blye I have missed you these past few months and my heart has ached for you. I never thought that I could ever love someone as much as I love you. You are my world. So Princess, my Kensilena…would you please do me the honor of being my wife?' Then you took out a box out of your pocket and opened it to the most beautiful and amazing ring. It was mesmerizing. A beautiful sapphire surrounded by diamonds. Perfect." Kensi turned back towards Deeks and smiled as she remembered.

Deeks looked relieved, but continued to be silent. He wanted Kensi to remember on her own without him clouding or tinting her memories. He started to do small circling motions with his thumbs on her hands as he held them within his own.

"And I said…Yes!" Kensi said as glazed adoringly into his eyes. She disengaged one of her hands from Deeks, reached up and placed that hand against his cheek. "I love you, Marty."

"And I love you too."

With that being said, Deeks reached into his left jacket pocket to retrieve the ring in question. It was as beautiful as Kensi had recalled. Deeks placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Kensi extended her left hand out in front of her. It sparkled like no other ring that Kensi had ever seen in her life. Kensi leaned towards Deeks and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened but slowly Deeks and Kensi pulled away from each other.

"I'm glad we got that all cleared up." Deeks whispered against her lips.

Kensi took a slow deep breath and exhaled. "Me, too. So, now what?"

Deeks laughed. "How about getting some dinner? I'm still starving."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

They both stood up and headed for the door. Deeks reached for Kensi's hands and their fingers laced together. Upon opening the office door, the couple found Ms. Sullivan standing right outside with deep concern written across her face.

"Mr. Deeks…"

"It's okay. Everything is fine. Thanks so much again. We'll be off to dinner now."

Karen Sullivan expression turned immediately to relief.

As they continued on their way to the restaurant, Kensi began to chuckle.

His eyebrow arched in an inquiring manner. "What's so funny, Fern?"

"I left the flowers in her office!"

With that, both of them started to laugh and entered into the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately. After placing their order, Kensi stepped away to find the ladies room and Deeks pulled out his phone.

Quickly he texted… **_Step One Completed. Need you all for Step Two. D-day is tomorrow night. Let the festivities commence._** He put then phone away and awaited his love's return.


	4. Chapter 4 - Step Two

CHAPTER 4 – STEP TWO

After returning back to their table, Kensi couldn't seem to take her eyes off her ring. She was still so mesmerized by its beauty. The clarity and color of the diamonds was spectacular to say the very least. Deeks had certainly done his homework while she had been away. Kensi turned her attention away from her ring and started to look closer at her companion, lover, best friend and confidant. Right now, Deeks attention was elsewhere. He was listening intently to the small group that was providing dinner music. They currently were playing a soft jazz piece. Deeks eyes closed as he seemed to drink in the music. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he turned his gaze to Kensi. With a small smile forming, he stood.

"May I have the honor of this dance, Ms. Blye?" Deeks quietly inquired.

"I would love to, but I don't see a dance floor Marty." Kensi replied.

"Don't worry. We'll make one." And after stating that, he guided Kensi down near where the music was being played and slowly twirled her into place. They began to slow dance stepping in rhythm to the music. Each one had closed their eyes experiencing total musical rapture. After a moment, Deeks began to softly chuckle. Kensi pulled back and looked at Deeks as her eyebrows started to form an inquiring arch.

"What's so funny? She asked.

"Do you remember the time that Hetty gave us dance lessons. Actually, I seem to recall it was the waltz."

Kensi began to softly laugh as she recalled the episode. "We were so funny. You kept stepping on my toes…"

"And you wouldn't let me lead!" Deeks finished as he twirled her again.

"I guess we've come a long way since then." Kensi said.

"Yes, I believe we have, my Kensilena."

They continued to dance never altering their pace. He continued to twirl and guide her and this time she was grateful that he was leading. _It felt good. It felt right._ She thought.

Kensi lifted her head off of Deeks' shoulder. She looked into his blue eyes with obvious love in her eyes.

"How are we going to work this out?" She asked quietly expressing thoughts that Deeks had already gone over in his mind.

"Together, Princess. There is nothing we can't do together." Deeks responded and Kensi nodded. She returned her head to his shoulder and they continued dancing.

Finally, they were ready to leave. Dinner had met both their expectations, actually it had exceeded them. The wine had been excellent and the service…Well, the service had been exceptional, too. Deeks paid the check and made sure that he left the wait staff a very healthy tip along with an additional tip for the musicians. He guided Kensi out of the restaurant where they began to wander towards the casino.

"Do you feel like playing anything or would you rather just go and walk and maybe talk a bit more? Deeks inquired.

"I'm up for a walk, not sure about the talking part. We can find some game to play later on. Anyways, it looks really busy in the casino and I hate large crowds."

Deeks replied with a smile. "Me, too."

Taking her by the hand, they continue to walk slowly towards the entrance and out to the front of the hotel near where the outside water fountains were located. The fountain was in full display. Flashing lights, water and sound bringing a masterpiece of music to life. Both of them gazed at the show for quite some time before deciding to move along and let others take their spot.

"Deeks, do you mind if we head back? I'm really still quite exhausted and a little out of it."

"No problem. I could use a little shut-eye myself."

About that time, they heard someone hollering in the background. The voice sounded so familiar.

"They've got to be out here somewhere. The concierge saw them walk out the front door together."

Deeks and Kensi both looked at each other and said together first quietly and then quite loudly. "Callen? Callen!"

About that time, Eric's and Nell's voice could be heard saying together. "I've found them!" Laughter followed.

Deeks and Kensi walked up to Callen with Eric and Nell trailing behind them. Suddenly, the limousine that was parked at the entrance of the Bellagio threw open its rear passenger doors and out popped the heads of Michelle, Sam, and Kensi's mother, Julia. Astrid's upper torso appeared out of the open sunroof and she waved at Kensi. Kensi smiled and waved back. Hetty stepped out of the front passenger door as the driver quickly got out to assist his passengers. All of the passengers seem to holding some kind of liquid beverage. Deeks and Kensi both surmised that it was probably champagne.

Together, they all screamed at the top of their lungs. "Surprise!"

Kensi was speechless whereas Deeks looks like he could start laughing hard any second. His facial coloring was alternating between beet red and scarlet as he tried to suppress it. Finally he succumbed and began to laugh to which Kensi quickly joins in.

"Hey guys!" Callen says as he steps up to Deeks and Kensi placing a quick peck on Kensi's cheek and offering Deeks a handshake.

"Hey Callen. What's going? Why are you all here?" Kensi asked.

"Well, we figured that you couldn't have an engagement without an engagement party. So…here we are!" Sam said as a broad smile formed on his face. Michelle and Julia nodded in agreement.

By this time, Deeks had begun to take a big interest in his feet to which Kensi caught on to right away.

"So, Deeks, you knew about this!"

"Oh honey. He set this whole thing up!" Julia said.

"Really…?!" Kensi exclaimed.

Deeks started to again turn scarlet colored in the face, but a big grin appeared on his face.

"Guilty, Kens. Guilty as charged!" He stated as he begun to laugh. Kensi and everyone else joined in as well. When it had died down, Hetty stepped up to the couple. Motioning to Callen, Deeks and Kensi to follow her, she stepped a little bit away from their co-workers.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, I hate to be the damper on this festive occasion, but there are some things that need to be discussed as soon as possible. Unfortunately it can't wait until your return. How about we all meet for brunch tomorrow morning? Oh and Mr. Callen, I think you need to be there since you're your team's leader."

That being said, all three agents nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 - Party Time

CHAPTER 5 – PARTY TIME

Hetty stepped away from Deeks, Kensi and Callen and boarded the limousine but this time getting in the back. As she left the group, Sam approached and his expression was one of pure puzzlement.

"What was that all about?" Sam inquired.

Called replied, "Hetty wants to get together with the three of us tomorrow morning to discuss something. After that, I think we should all meet for a team meeting. Let's make it around noon at our hotel, Sam. I believe that it's overdue and we can't wait any longer." He turned towards Deeks and Kensi. "Sorry guys. I know this may put a damper on tonight's activities but I really do think we all need to have this. The sooner, the better for one and all."

Kensi and Deeks said nothing but nodded in agreement as did Sam. All knew what was at stake and the team needed to be as strong as ever. Just then a voice commented from inside the limo.

"All right everyone. Get in! Get in! We've got some celebrating to do!" Hetty's upper torso appeared out of the top of the limo and she was once again holding a champagne flute to which she rose in the air. "Let's get this party started!"

The party atmosphere reappeared and everyone felt a visible change in the air. Michelle and Astrid stepped back into the limo quickly joined by Sam, Callen, Deeks and Kensi. The driver shut the open passenger door and began to make his way to the driver's seat. In the meantime, champagne glasses were passed around generously filled by the exuberant operations manager although Astrid's glass contained a nonalcoholic version. Toasts continued as were the jokes and roasts of the happy, newly engaged couple. Frequent kisses also continued between the couple as their ecstatic friends looked on.

Soon, the limousine pulled up in front of another casino, the famous Mirage hotel. Cirque de Soleil being as one of their main attractions.

Hetty cleared her throat drawing the small crowd's attention. "I've been able to get tickets for the newest show for Cirque de Soleil. It's my gift to the new couple and to all you that are here in attendance. Enjoy!"

Kensi, Deeks and all the others jointly expressed their gratitude towards Hetty and exited the limo. As Hetty was one of the last to exit, Deeks assisted her out of the car.

"Hetty, I would like to thank you so much for the wonderful gift. It's perfect and this is one evening I don't think Kensi and I will ever forget."

"You're welcome, Mr. Deeks. I've had my eye on you and your partner for some time and I'm so glad that it's finally working out." Hetty winked, joined Kensi's mother Julia and walked into the casino. The rest of the group was already inside.

Kensi walked up to Deeks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Fern. Just thanking her. That's all." Deeks said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay. No moves without me, right?" Kensi continued.

"Yes, dear." Deeks said with a slight smirk on his face. Kensi took one look and promptly punched him in his shoulder. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Just want to make sure that you know that I'm serious." Kensi said. She had a no-nonsense look on her face.

Deeks realized that this wasn't a joking matter. He replied, "Kensi, it will be all right and yes, I wouldn't dream of making any move without your input. We're a team and we'll always be one. You're my partner in more ways than one and I hope you know that." His expression was one of pure sincerity and love. Before she could respond, another voice replied.

"Glad to hear that Deeks. Let's get inside before the show starts without us." Sam said as he held Michelle tightly in his arms. He smiled at Kensi and Deeks and with Michelle they all entered the ballroom. The hostess showed the party to their seats where another waiter was there to take their food and beverage orders. Callen and Sam insisted on picking up the tab.

The show began and all fell quiet. It was breath-taking and such a spectacular experience. After it was over, the hour was getting late. Goodbyes were given as Deeks and Kensi were dropped off at their hotel. Kensi and Julia hugged promising to catch up each other in the morning. The others were all staying close by at Caesar's Palace.

Deeks and Kensi walked into the lobby of the Bellagio and made their way over to elevators. They were totally enraptured with each other having spent another wonderful evening together being able to celebrate their love with people that they both cared about so very much. Although Kensi did notice at certain times during the evening that Deeks seemed to have a sort of sadness to him. She could only guess at what it could be and decided to take a chance.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kensi quietly asked her fiancé as they entered the elevator.

Deeks looked down at her. Confusion mirrored on his facial features. "Huh? Pardon?"

"You're a million miles away, Max." Kensi continued as the lift steadily took them towards their floor after Deeks had pushed their floor destination button. "Are you thinking about Ray?"

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Cause I know you, that's how. Why don't you call him and let him know about our thing?" She said with an encouraging smile.

"Can't. I left the burn phone with his phone number programmed into it at the office." Deeks replied. "I'll call him when we get back."

Kensi nodded and prepared to exit the elevator as it had come to a stop at their floor. Both of them exited and walked over to their room. Upon entering, they were met with another surprise. In the middle of the sitting room upon the coffee table near one of the room's two sofas, there was one of the biggest floral arrangements that Kensi and Deeks had ever seen. Deeks walked up to the arrangement while Kensi shut the suite's door. Kensi turned back toward the arrangement and thought to herself. _Another arrangement! Jeez some people just don't know how much I really do hate getting flowers._ Of course, Deeks knew, but that was his job to know things like that about her. Others…not so much!

Deeks was searching the arrangement for a card. He finally found it. Taking the card out of the envelope, he quickly glanced over the message before handing it over to Kensi. Deeks walked over the kitchen while Kensi read the card.

It said: **Congratulations to Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye on your engagement and future together!**

** From Director Vance and the whole NCIS family**

** Note: Please turn over….**

On the back, the following was written by hand: **The flowers are for you Deeks and the Edible arrangement that's in the fridge is for Kensi, but I know you'll both enjoy them. Leon Vance ****J**

Deeks walked out of the kitchen carrying the second arrangement. He was munching on a strawberry.

Kensi looked at Deeks. She was now starting to worry about this upcoming meeting tomorrow now that she realized that the director knew about the two of them too. Deeks raised his eyebrow as he set the arrangement down on the table. He took her in his arms and said softly, "There's nothing that we can't solve together. Let tomorrow be tomorrow and we'll just worry about today and this moment."

Kensi thought. _For a man who sometimes says the silliest things, he couldn't have said the most perfect thing at this particular moment. _With that, she leaned into him and they began to kiss.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Challenge

CHAPTER 6 – THE CHALLENGE

Kensi and Deeks awoke the next morning to the ringing of their hotel telephone. Deeks rolled over and answered.

"Hello" he said in a very groggy and sleepy voice. Kensi started to stir beside him.

"Mr. Deeks, this is Matthew Hamilton, the hotel day clerk. I'm calling to remind you of a meeting that you and Ms. Blye have scheduled this morning at the Café Bellagio at around 10 o'clock."

"Thank you for the reminder Mr. Hamilton." Deeks replied noting that the error that he and Kensi were already married had been corrected. _That must have been Hetty's doing_ thought Deeks with a slight smile.

"You're welcome and have a wonderful day."

"Thanks and you too." Deeks hung up the phone and turned towards Kensi who was in the process of getting into a sitting position. She looked over at Deeks and waited for him to explain.

"That was the hotel day clerk. We've got a meeting this morning at 10 at the Café Bellagio. I guess this is what Hetty pulled us and Callen aside about last night."

"Okay. So what time is it now?" Kensi asked him.

Deeks reached over to the side table and grabbed his cell phone. It stated that it was a bit after 8. They had plenty of time to shower and change. This morning would be a little different from the previous morning. There would be no time for intimate couple interaction other than a little cuddling here and there. Deeks got up and looked over at Kensi.

"You first and then I'll follow?" Deeks asked as he made his way over to the closet to get his attire for the day.

"Sure. Any coffee in the kitchen?"

Deeks placed his clothes down on the bedroom chair and replied, "I believe so. I know I saw a coffee maker in there. It looked like a fully stocked kitchen."

Kensi got up, grabbed her clothes and made her way into the bathroom. After closing the door, she yelled through the door. "Make us some, please. I don't think I can wait too long for a cup."

"Sure enough, baby girl, on my way. I'll have it brewed and waiting for you when you get out." Deeks smiled and wandered over to the kitchen.

They showered, changed and had at least their first cup of brew in about an hour. Deeks was amazed that his girl could get ready so fast and look so amazing. As for himself, it usually only took about 20 minutes to get ready in the morning although every once in a while, it took a little longer but 20 minutes was the general rule.

They exited the suite together holding hands with the fingers entwined with one another's. The wait for the elevator and the trip downstairs was completed in silence. Both of them were suffering from anxiety at upcoming meeting with Hetty and Callen.

Together they walked into the restaurant and were directed to a table in the back. Even though they were about 15 minutes early, Callen and Hetty were already seated and reviewing the menu. The hostess took Kensi's and Deeks' drink orders and left them to look over the menu. Prior to her leaving, Hetty asked her to tell their waiter to give them a little extra time before returning with the drinks and getting their food order.

Hetty looked at the gathering with a smile after the hostess took her leave. "I'm so glad everyone was able to make it and be so prompt after last night's festivities."

Deeks cleared his throat and begin to speak to which Kensi cut in. "Thank you so much Hetty for last night. It was absolutely amazing. Deeks and I are so grateful."

Hetty replied, "Why it was my pleasure, Ms. Blye. I hope you know how much I hold all my agents in my heart. Each and every one of you is special. I care for you all."

Callen nodded in agreement. Deeks and Kensi glanced at each other and nodded too.

Hetty continued, "I must continue though… I'm sure you received the arrangements that the director sent up to your room last night…"

Callen interrupted. "The Director knows?"

Hetty shot Callen a look of surprise. "Of course he knows, Mr. Callen. That's what we're here to discuss if I may continue." She looked at Callen with a raised eyebrow.

Callen nodded and Hetty continued again with a sigh, "Now, that you're back Ms. Blye, there are some things that must be explained about your last mission. Of course, it was an operation that the Assistant Director needed you on but it also had another goal and that was to gage how you and Mr. Deeks would handle a situation should you be separated from each other for any long periods of time."

Deeks began to interrupt Hetty but Kensi shot him a look and he remained silent.

"To be an agent takes a lot of skill but also an enormous amount of commitment, both on a personal and professional level. To have two agents come together who are not only partners on the job but in real life takes a special type of bond especially ones that work within the same agency. Look at Mr. Hanna and his wife as an example. Yes, they are both agents but they work for two different agencies…Him with us at NCIS and she works for the CIA. So, we had to test your relationship to see if you both could…so call 'cut it'. To which I would like to say that you both did and with flying colors. Granger and Vance were very impressed with how you both handled yourselves professionally, even though I must admit, there were times where both of you exhibited moments of separation anxiety and distress. However, neither of you…"

At that point, Hetty was interrupted again as their waiter had returned with their beverages and was requesting their food order. Everyone settled back down again once the waiter took his leave.

"As I was saying…Neither of you disappointed me in the least. I mean there were moments when you, Mr. Deeks drove me insane with the inquiries as to Ms. Blye's whereabouts to which you know darn well I couldn't and wouldn't divulge."

Callen nodded in agreement. "I would have to say that I agree with Hetty's assessment, Deeks. You did okay although a couple of times I could tell you were a little distracted. That was totally understandable and you did get your head back in the game. You really came through it and showed that you're a team player even when your partner isn't around. You're not such the lone wolf anymore." Callen smiled and winked at the couple.

Hetty started again. "Now there are protocols in place for agents that get involved, marry and have children, but it all has to do with interagency relationships and doesn't exactly fit your case. These are things that we're going to have to come up with on an agency level as well as your own team's level. As I understand from Mr. Callen, you all have a team meeting set for some time after this was has concluded. Is that correct?" Hetty turned to Callen and inquired.

Callen confirmed with an affirmative nod.

Hetty continued. "Therefore, I would like you all to put your heads together and come up with some guidelines that the agency can follow but more importantly what your team can follow. Understood?"

About that time, the waiter returned and distributed the food. He refilled their beverages, inquired about any additional services and took his leave again.

Everyone started to eat. Quiet fell upon the table. Deeks suddenly stopped eating and looked at Hetty.

"So you're not going to break up my partnership with Kensi."

"Do you want me to Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks replied, "Absolutely not. We can make this work. If I know anything, that's us. We can make it." Deeks finished with confidence. Kensi nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7 - While You Were Away

CHAPTER 7 – WHILE YOU WERE AWAY

Hetty continued the meeting and directed her attention towards Kensi.

"I'm not sure what Mr. Deeks has told you about what was going on here while you were away. I'm pretty sure not much. Am I right, Mr. Deeks?" Deeks was noticeably squirming in his chair and looking slightly uncomfortable. Callen had a slight smirk on his face as he continued to eat and Kensi had a look of confusion as she glanced from one to the other. Hetty had a look of absolute amusement on her face. She looked delighted at being the cause of such a reaction in one of her charges.

"Deeks? Do you have something to tell me?"

"Well, Mr. Deeks should I tell her about your time apart or are you going to do the honors?"

Deeks looked desperately at Callen. "Callen, a little help here?!"

"Sorry, Deeks. You've got to confess up. This one is on you unless you want Hetty to do it." Callen replied as he turned his attention back towards his food.

Deeks took a big gulp of his coffee and swallowed hard. He never took his eyes off of Kensi the entire time. Meanwhile, Kensi was starting to get that sinking feeling that she seemed to get each time that she knew that Deeks had done something that she wasn't going to like but would ultimately come to understand. _Please don't let it be all bad_ thought Kensi.

Hetty sent Deeks an encouraging look. Deeks cleared his throat and began to speak, first ever so softly and then louder as he continued. "Well, when you left I was pretty devastated."

At this statement, Callen said in a sarcastic tone shaking his head, "Jeez, you think? Deeks, you really kept that to yourself."

"Mr. Callen, please control yourself. Continue, Mr. Deeks."

"Anyway, I went to Hetty and offered my resignation in hopes that would get you back sooner to us…to me, but Hetty refused and instead pushed for me to reconsider joining NCIS as a full-time agent. So- I did it!" Deeks who had been looking down at his plate the whole time suddenly glanced up at Kensi. Kensi had pushed her own plate to the side and was looking intently at Deeks as he spoke.

Deeks continued. "While you were away, I went to DC and took training courses through the Navy yard and Quantico. Since, I 've been with the unit as liaison for over 4 years, I was able to grandfather many of the courses and get credit for them. So, I didn't have so many to take. What I'm trying to say is this…Kensi, I'm now a fully accredited Special Agent in NCIS."

Kensi's eyes grew wide with this knowledge. A smile broke out all over her face and she leaned in and kissed him softly whispering, "Congratulations!"

Hetty broke in, "That's not all. While Mr. Deeks was in DC, he was able to assist Special Agent Gibbs and his team in solving one of their cases by doing a little undercover work for them. It was very impressive work and I just got a copy of the report from Director Vance. He forwarded a copy of it along with Gibbs after assignment agent assessment of Mr. Deeks. Gibbs had nothing but praise for him. That says a lot about you because it takes a lot for him to be impressed. His only comment was that he wondered why in the world it took me so long to convince you to officially join our team."

Callen added, "That's high praise, Deeks. I've known Jethro for quite some time…since my CIA days. Hetty's right. It does take a lot to impress Jethro. Good job!" Callen smiled.

Hetty pushed away her plate and reached down for her purse. "I know this is rather strange place to do this and I promise that I will do this again properly once we're back at the office, but I wanted to officially welcome Mr. Deeks to NCIS and give him this. You'll need to give me your training one back, Mr. Deeks. Oh and no worries. You can still carry the weapon you prefer. It's acceptable by NCIS standards."

Hetty pulled out a small wallet and inside was Deek's new badge and federal ID listing him as an official agent of NCIS. At the same time, Deeks reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out his old identification. It wasn't the same thing that Kensi had seen in the past. It wasn't Deeks old LAPD badge and ID. It was a probationary badge and ID for NCIS. Kensi sat back and took this exchange all in. She noticed that Deeks hands shook slightly when handing back the old and receiving the new wallet from Hetty. Hetty had such a look of pride and accomplishment on her face. Callen, well Callen, he just looked like he could bust with all kinds of emotions all at once. Deeks hugged Hetty and shook Callen's hand. Kensi just leaned into him after he was reseated and told him that she was so proud of him. _Gosh, she loved him so much!_

"I love you Kens." Deeks said as he turned his face towards hers. His hands found hers and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

Hetty then had a serious look appear on her face. She pulled out a brown envelope out of her bag. While she did so, Deeks, Kensi and Callen's smiles began to fade. "Now you will remember that I stated that I would do everything in my power to make sure that you two would remain partners. And while that is true, there is one thing that I can't change and so you both may want to move things up a bit if you follow my meaning. Every agent gets one assignment that has been classified as either one of the best times of their lives or one of the worst and most boring. Time is involved. It can be either a short or long period depending on the circumstances. For more on this, you could ask Special Agent DiNozzo, Mr. Deeks. And that is…."

Deeks completely understood that hint having been with DiNozzo for the past several months and hearing about this one dreaded assignment. Deeks had hoped it would pass him by at least for now but from what Hetty was saying it looked like he, Kensi and the team were going to be tested right away. _Well we passed one big test. This one can't be that bad._ Of course, Deeks was hoping for the best.


	8. Chapter 8 - Job Complications

CHAPTER 8 – JOB COMPLICATIONS

Kensi started to push her chair away from the table. She needed to get out of the restaurant quickly before she said or did something that she would regret. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on but she had a pretty good idea. Deeks hand reached for Kensi's and by this simple gesture, he let her know that he needed her to be beside him and not running away. Deeks continued to look over the documents that were contained in the envelope that Hetty handed over to him. The assignment was considered classified; just not top-secret classified and so the team could be read into the situation. Deeks read the documents and the further he got along, his eyes narrowed. Once he reached the bottom of the last page, he sighed and handed them over to Callen to review. Deeks glanced over at Kensi and placed a hand over hers trying to reassure her. He tried to tell her that it was alright; that they'd be ok and it would work out, but the words couldn't seem to come out of his mouth. He wasn't sure if Kensi would get the message even if he could speak. She was slowly freaking out.

So, Deeks turned to Hetty and inquired, "I know that this comes with the territory and that all agents have to go through it, but why now? Why so soon? Can't it be delayed? Is Granger really that much of a…excuse me…hard ass, to want to keep testing me, Kensi, us and the team?"

Hetty sighed and while glancing at all three of them said, "Granger is just doing his job. He's the Assistant Director and as such he has tasks and assignments that must be completed. Our branch is not his only concern, Mr. Deeks. However, I do believe that he enjoys testing us to the maximum degree to see if there are any cracks or weaknesses and unfortunately, your relationship with Ms. Blye is going to keep being tested until he's satisfied one way or another."

Callen sat quietly looking over the papers. Kensi anxiously looked at him.

"Well, what do you think Callen?" She asked the team leader, her mismatched eyes narrowing as she spoke.

"Everything's in order. Hetty's got a point even if I don't like it one bit. Most of all the timing is just awful, but there's one bright spot. In most cases, you only have to do this assignment every five years to ten years at the most and it's not something that you'll be permanently assigned too. Hell, I've done the rotation. We all have. Hey, don't look at me like that Kensi."

Kensi was giving Callen looks that Deeks thought were reserved only for him. With an inward chuckle, he thought _Glad I'm not the only one she's thought about killing when she's in one of those moods_.

"So there's absolutely nothing can be done! I can't believe our luck. I should have known that this was all an elaborate setup. The all expenses paid vacation… It was all just a setup. Right, Hetty?" Kensi was so angry as she spoke that she visibly shook, but her voice never rose. It remained calm, deadly calm.

Hetty cleared her voice. "I think you need to calm yourself down, Ms. Blye and use this time wisely especially the time you've got left. I was able to intervene this time and give you and Mr. Deeks the time needed by you both. Also, you and your team need to have a plan in place for scenarios that could affect future plans. So, stop whining and get on with it!

Deeks had been watching the exchange between his partner and the operations manager. After deciding that he'd had enough, he decided to weigh in with his thoughts.

Turning to Kensi, he softly asked, "What are you so upset about? Kens, this is what we do. You know it. I know it. It's a risk that we take so that we can be together; both on a personal and professional level. And I wouldn't trade it for anything. Now—"

Kensi started to interrupt, but Deeks held up his hand and she remained silent. Continuing, "I'm not going to be gone long. It's a 4 month assignment as Agent Afloat on the USS Ronald Reagan. Look, it's based out of San Diego and that's not far from LA. It could be much worse. I could be sent to the USS George Washington and that's clear over in Japan right now. Plus-shhhh-Kensi"

Kensi started to have tears form in her eyes. Liquid formed on the brim and appeared ready to fall within a matter of seconds. "But Deeks -"

"Kens, it will be all right; for both of us. You're back. We're back together. We have each other and there's nothing that Granger can do about it. We've got great people watching our backs. We'll be ok." Deeks finished anxiously. He smiled at her and gently placed a hand on her cheek. His thumb caressed it. The tears were falling, but Kensi began to try to smile.

Callen quickly added, "Kensi, our team will be Deeks' backup. Should anything, and I mean anything, come up, we will head out there to back him up. He's not going to be alone and those months will fly by. Just you wait and see."

Hetty nodded in agreement. She cleared her throat and started to rise. "Mr. Callen, care to walk me out? I think these two need to do some talking before you convene that team meeting this afternoon. Don't you agree?"

Callen stood up. "Yes. Deeks. Kensi. We'll meet up later. How about you text me around 1 and we'll set it up? I'm thinking maybe your suite? That way we can have some privacy and fewer distractions. I'm going to have Eric and Nell join us. They're apart of this team and need to know what's going on."

Deeks removed his hand from Kensi's face and Kensi moved to glance down at the table. Deeks looked at Callen and nodded in agreement, but Kensi never acknowledged that she heard anything that Callen just said to them both. She began making small circles with her fingers on the tablecloth. Hetty and Callen left the restaurant. Suddenly, the waiter appeared and told them to take their time. Their restaurant tab and tip had been taken care of by the little short woman on her way out. He would come by later and clear the dishes. Deeks thanked him but told him that they would be leaving too.

Deeks turned to Kensi and offered her his hand. "Let's go for a walk, Princess."

Kensi nodded and arose from the table. Slowly the couple left the restaurant. Deeks led Kensi towards the outside pool area. There were shaded areas with secluded seating. That would be perfect place for them to discuss the latest event.

Finally seated, Deeks took Kensi into his arms. Kensi had her head resting on his shoulder. Their fingers interlocked. "Kens. We'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're mine now and I'm yours. It's official. You've got the ring to show for it and nothing, I DO MEAN NOTHING, is going to mess with that…ever!"

Deeks heard what he thought was a sob escape from Kensi lips until he saw her look up at him. She was smiling through tears. The picture of her face brought him much joy, but at the same time sadness. However, he just knew that they would make it. _We have too!_ He thought.

"I've got a crazy idea. What if we don't wait…what if we go ahead and just do it? Look, everyone is here. We could go and take that last step, make it legal and then there's no way in hell that we could ever be permanently separated. What do you think?" Deeks asked. He hoped and prayed that she would be on the same wavelength as himself.

Kensi continued to look at Deeks and without a moment of hesitation said, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Team Work Session

CHAPTER 9 – THE TEAM WORK SESSION

Kensi and Deeks smiled at the same time. _It felt so good being on the same page _thought Kensi. _He really does love me just as much as I love him_. Together, they arose off the bench and slowly progressed into the hotel. They meandered their way over to the elevators, entered and press their floor button. Deeks pulled out his cell and texted to Callen.

**We've got a plan. We want to go over it with the team. Can we move up the meeting time?**

Callen immediately replied. **Glad to hear that. I'm with Sam, Nell and Eric right now. We'll be there in 5. Does Hetty know?**

Deeks responded. **Will text her next! How about Julia, Astrid and Michelle? Are they okay?**

Callen came back with the following. **All is well with those 3. Two words – Went shopping. BTW w/ Sam's credit card. lol CYA in a bit.**

Deeks clicked the phone shut. Kensi smiled as she looked over at her fiancé.

"So we're okay."

"Yes, Fern. Everything is okay."

About that time, the elevator chimed that they had reached their floor. The couple exited the elevator and made their way to the room. A visitor was awaiting their arrival. Owen Granger. Deeks eyes flashed a bit of anger, but he continued on his way towards the room with his arm and hand tightly positioned at Kensi's back. Granger nodded towards the couple and Deeks acknowledge him with a slight nod. Kensi never looked Granger's way, but continued on into the room without pausing. The two men followed and the door closed behind them.

Granger cleared his throat and began to speak. "Look, I know this is not the most popular move right now, but I had no choice. I need a man abroad the Reagan and guess what, Ms. Blye, it's his turn."

Kensi turned her cold glaze upon Granger, but said nothing. However, Deeks didn't hold back.

"Really, Granger. Really?"

"That's Assistant Director to you Special Agent Deeks…" Granger reprimanded.

"Fine. Assistant Director that was really a crappy thing to do to us, to Kensi, to me so soon after her getting back-"Deeks thoughts were interrupted by light knocking at their door. Deeks crossed over to the door and looked through the peep hole. He glanced back at the others in the room and proceeded to open the door. Hetty stood there and pushed her way into the room.

"Owen. I told you to leave them alone. I also told you that I would give you an update later on this afternoon. That hasn't changed. Let's leave. Let them be and let them work this out between themselves and their team. Trust them. They won't let you down. They haven't yet." Hetty reasoned with Granger. Her voice had a tired quality to it. It was like these were issues that she had been addressing with Granger over and over again and he wasn't having any of it.

Kensi, who up until this point had been silent, spoke. "It's okay Hetty. Deeks and I have worked it out. The team will be here shortly and we'll have the suggested game plans for you soon. Nell and Eric will be joining us. So this will be a true group effort."

Deeks smiled and added, "It will be okay. Assistant Director, I think you'll be happy too. And so, with that, I must ask you both to leave so there won't be any delay once the team arrives which should be any minute."

"Understood Mr. Deeks. We will take our leave of you both. Please keep me apprised on the situation."

"I will and thanks." To Granger he said, "You both will know."

"Acceptable." Granger replied and he turned and exited the room. Hetty paused at the door and smiled.

"I knew that I could trust you both to resolve this issue." Having said this, she left the room.

The door closed and Deeks and Kensi looked at one another. Moving slowly they walked over towards the couches at the opposite side of the room. Kensi stopped beside one of the curtained windows and looked out over the landscape. Deeks walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Well that was un expectant." Deeks softly said as he nuzzled his head onto Kensi's shoulder.

"You think!" Kensi replied in a sarcastic tone. "A visit from Granger is not what I want on my wedding day."

"So you're still going to?"

"Going to do what?" Kensi turned to face Deeks.

"Marry me, Kensi Marie Blye."

"Of course, Martin Deeks! Not anyone especially Owen Granger is going to change my mind about something like that." With that, Kensi drew Marty Deeks into a passionate deep kiss. Hands and arms moved over the other drawing them closer to each other. It was almost as if they could eat each other up in their passion. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. This time it was louder. It was definitely a man's kind of knock.

Deeks and Kensi broke apart and Deeks walked towards the door while Kensi straightened up her clothes and ran a hand swiftly through her hair trying to undo the remnants of their passion. Once the door was opened, Callen walked in followed closely by Sam, Nell and Eric. Each one took in the scene and guessed that they had almost walked in on quite a heated exchange.

Callen and the rest of the team made their way over to the couches and took a seat. There were two wing back chairs side by side to which Deeks and Kensi took as theirs.

"So, what did you decide?" Callen asked as he broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

Deeks reached for Kensi's hand, found it, interlaced his fingers with hers and replied. "We're getting married today!"

Sam cleared his throat. When he finally spoke, you could hear the joy and amusement in his tone. "All right then! Let's get this plan into motion."

Nell and Eric had expressions of pure joy on their faces. Nell spoke up addressing Kensi.

"So where is going to be held? Are you going to have a wedding party? Details, details, girlfriend!"

Kensi smiled and with an encouraging nod from Deeks replied, "First we both want you all to know how important each and every one of you are in our lives. Without you, there would be no us…"

Deeks continued, "So I'm thinking that Kensi and I are thinking the same on this. See we haven't had a chance to discuss it since Granger and Hetty made a un expectant visit just a moment before you all arrived."

Callen and Sam quickly glanced at each other and then back at the couple.

"It's okay. Nothing we can't handle. The floor is yours Kensi…" Deeks made a sweeping motion with his hand.

Kensi laughed. "Nell, I would like for you to be my maid of honor and Astrid and Michelle to be my bridesmaids. As for my mother, I think Mother of the Bride is perfect for her. "Everyone laughed. "Callen, dear Callen…" Kensi arose from her chair and walked over to the team leader. "You've been such a great lovable big brother to me and I would be honored if you would consider walking me down the aisle and give me away?"

Callen got up off the couch and embraced Kensi. Letting her go, he glanced down into her glowing face. "It would be an honor." He replied ever so softly.

Silence enveloped the room. Deeks cleared his throat to address Eric and Sam. "I know that I would be honored if you, Eric, would consider to be my groomsman and…" turning to look directly at Sam, "would you consider being my best man?"

Sam beamed. He stood up and clasped Deeks hand. "Hell, yes, it would be my pleasure!"

Eric yelled, "Ditto for me!" Eric smiled broadly at the pair glancing to and fro.

Nell inquired, "What about Hetty?"

"Don't worry about Hetty! I've got something special for her in mind." Deeks replied his eyes twinkling in merry mischief. Everyone laughed again.

Callen replied, "Now that that's all settled. Down to business. New scenario protocols!"

The group groaned collectively and began to interject ideas on how to solve this problem. Nell became the unofficial record keeper as she was the only one who brought her laptop. Eric dug out his tablet for quick internet access if necessary. The session continued until mid-afternoon before it was successfully adjourned. Each member left feeling satisfied with the new rules and procedures. Fairness to all team members was the overall objective. Callen was very pleased. He texted Hetty to give her a status update and to let her know that Nell would be sending her the team's results shortly.

As Callen moved down towards the elevator, a thought crept into his mind. He wondered what role Deeks wanted her to play in their evening festivities. Was Henrietta Lange going to enjoy it? Curiosity was starting to get the best of him!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Wedding

CHAPTER 10 – STEP THREE: THE WEDDING

Finally, Deeks hung up the phone. It was now late afternoon and the sun was coming down in the sky over the Nevada Mountains. Soon it would be dark and the festivities would begin. Deeks found himself increasing getting more nervous as the afternoon had worn on. Nervous energy had given way to some awkward moments like walking into another person's room instead of Sam and Michelle's. At least the woman in room 4115 had been so nice about it. Actually she had asked if one of her friends back home had sent him to her as a present. Sadly, for her, that was not the case. Of course, the guys had all had full view of the situation and had teased him ever since. Deeks just laughed at his mistake and chalked it up to something else his friends would never forget and therefore, he would never forget. Although if Kensi never heard about this, that would be okay with him. He could just imagine the conversation that would take place.

Hetty had been very receptive to his plan. She had indicated on the phone that she indeed felt it an honor to be included in Deeks and Kensi's wedding plans. Hetty had also informed him that Granger had signed off on the team's recommendations on the changes to the policies and procedures. Currently, he was on a flight back to Washington to confer with the Director and have them made permanent. Granger also had sent him a personal message by text congratulating him and Kensi on their impending marriage, but also reminding him of his looming assignment. Deeks had replied back assuring Granger that he was well aware of his professional responsibilities at the same time thanking him for allowing him the opportunity to prove himself to Granger as a new NCIS Special Agent. Granger had replied that they both would be in touch with each other as the time came nearer.

Deeks turned and looked at his reflection through the bathroom mirror. Kensi and Deeks were now in different parts of the hotel. Kensi's mom along with Michelle had insisted that marital rituals be observed and that the bride and groom be sequestered from each other until the marriage ceremony. Kensi had put up a fuss. Totally disagreeing with them, but in the end, she had agreed if only to pacify them. Hetty had taken over wedding attire arrangements. Suits were delivered to Sam's room and it was understood that the girls were being taken care of as well. Everything was falling into place.

As Deeks started to look at his phone again, it began to ring. Kensi…

"Deeks…Are you there?" Kensi asked.

Deeks smiled. Kensi could be so insecure at moments and that's one of the things he loved about her. She had that vulnerability but at the same time, she was strong willed.

"Yea…I'm here, Kensi. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind, that's all."

"Not a chance in hell, Princess. Meet you at 7? Do we have a date?"

Kensi sighed and replied, "Oh, God. Yes! Is it time yet?"

Deeks smiled. "Only a few more hours to go Fern and then you'll be Mrs. Martin Deeks. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly….oh got to go! They found me!" Laughter could be heard in the background with Nell saying, "Give me that phone, Kensi Blye. You'll have the rest of your life to talk to him. We've got things to do and not a whole lot of time to do it."

Deeks started to join in on the laughter. It was infectious. About that time, he heard banging on the bathroom door. Sam called out to him. "Come on Deeks! Get out here! The beer is getting warm!"

"Got to go, Princess. I love you!"

Kensi laughed. "Sounds like you've got your hands full too. Love you too, Marty. See you at the altar. I'll be the girl in the white dress."

Deeks closed the phone, walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. There stood Sam Hanna looking a little annoyed at him. Callen was standing behind him with a slight smirk on his face.

"G, I told you that he couldn't stay away from her for long. You owe me $20. So pay up!" Sam exclaimed as he put his hand out towards Callen who promptly put a bill in it. "Hey, that's not a twenty!"

Callen laughed. "I never said I would pay you twenty. That's a sucker's bet. I just told you I would pay you something to shut you up!"

Sam started laughing as well and handed Callen back the bill. "Keep your money. You're going to need it as brother of the bride!"

Eric could be heard in the background complaining about how the beer was getting warm. The sound of a football game in progress on the TV was heard too. This was Deeks makeshift bachelor party. However, Deeks was determined not to show up to his wedding inebriated.

"Hey Eric. Slow down there bro. We've got a little time and I want my best friends to be there for me and not lying in the pew, if you know what I mean?" Deeks said as he came out and went further into the room.

"I know. It's just that you've been in there a while and things were getting kind of quiet out here."

"Well, actually- We need to start getting ready. Only two hours to go and I want to get there in plenty of time."

"Hey, G! It sounds like our surfer boy is ready to become a grown up!"

Callen smiled and teased. "Just got to love 'em when they're ready to leave the nest!" With that, laughter erupted in the room.

It didn't take them long to get ready and Callen left early to join the girls on their way down to the pool area. Kensi and Deeks had decided on a pool side wedding. It was the closest either one of them could get to being near to Deeks' beloved ocean. Both of them had decided in the future they would renew their vows, but in front of ocean and without so much pageantry.

Deeks along with Sam and Eric stepped off the elevator and made their way towards the pool. As he stepped outside, he felt that he had wandered into a dream. Ms. Sullivan and her team had really come through for him and Kensi. It was a princess paradise! Violins began to play as they continued on their journey to the place where the ceremony would be held. Other hotel guests and workers stopped to observe the floppy haired gentleman as he eagerly made his way.

He made it! As he took his place, he noticed Kensi's mother, Julia was already seated. Hetty was seated on his side. Deeks had asked her if she would consider being his honorary mother and as such would she consider being seated as mother of the groom. She hadn't hesitated in her answer. It was a resounding yes! Both women looked amazing. Julia was in a green emerald gown that flowed even as she sat in her chair. Hetty was wearing a blue organza gown that looked amazing on her. Deeks was sure that both gowns had been obtained through Hetty's wardrobe collection at OSP. She had amazing taste. This made Deeks all the more eager to see his bride.

About that time, a hotel staffer stepped up to Deeks and inquired if he wouldn't mind if some of the hotel guests and staff could join in observing the wedding. Deeks nodded his consent and soon empty chairs began to fill with people that he didn't know. They just wanted to be a part of this happy occasion. The music changed and the wedding march played. First, Astrid came down the aisle followed by Michelle. Both of the women wore breath-taking gowns in lavender and were carrying a simple lily tied with a bow. Sam could be seen shuffling as he gazed at his beautiful wife. They were followed by Nell who wore the same color although her gown was designed slightly different. It was very pleasing to her small petite stature. As they progressed, Hetty stood up and proceeded to the podium as was custom for the person that would be performing the ceremony. She would be doing double duty. Hetty Lange was definitely a woman of many hats who happened to be an ordained minister in Nevada. It was something that she slipped out to Deeks as he pined away for his girl while they had been separated.

The music stopped and began again. This time it was more grandioso as was custom when announcing that the bride was ready to walk down the aisle. Kensi stepped into view with Callen. Callen wore a similar suit that all the men wore. The only difference was his boutonnière. His matched Kensi's flowers. It was a small simple lily surrounded by baby's breath. As for Kensi, Deeks had no words that came to mind. The words such as breath-taking, beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous didn't seem to even touch her beauty in his mind. Kensi wore an off-shoulder gown that seemed to flow around her as she walked. Her bouquet was a simple arrangement of lilies and baby's breath. She wore her hair down with loose curls. A small crown was on her head and that completed the princess illusion. Deeks heart skipped several beats as she walked towards him.

Kensi saw Deeks right away. She gripped tightly Callen's arm praying that she wouldn't fall in the shoes that Hetty had provided. They were beautiful but boy, they were high. However, it made her and Deeks the same height and so she didn't mind at all. Deeks looked so handsome and so very nervous. Kensi had never seen him that way. Ever. She looked over at Sam and Eric who both looked so dashing in their suits. Hetty was an amazing dresser. Kensi wondered if that may have been a past cover assignment for the operations manager.

Callen and Kensi continued down the aisle. She never took her eyes off of Deeks except to grasp her mother's hand as she stepped past her. Her mother rose and stood behind Kensi.

Hetty smiled at the happy couple and cleared her throat. The ceremony began.


	11. Chapter 11 - Step Three Continued

CHAPTER 11 – STEP THREE CONTINUED

Just as Hetty begins to speak, there's a commotion going on in the back. Deeks lifts his head to see what it's all about. A dark-haired man in a suit very similar to the ones worn by his wedding party was urgently making his way to the front with a small blonde woman carrying a toddler following close behind. The woman looked very familiar to Deeks but he just can't place her in all the confusion. Sam and Eric both take as step sideways to make room for the gentleman to be at Deeks' side. The man walks quickly around Callen and gives him an acknowledgment nod in passing. At that point, Deeks recognizes the man. It's Ray and he's brought along Jenna and their child. Deeks begins to smile broadly.

"How?" Deeks asks him.

Ray whispers. "Hetty. She knew that I had to be here for you and Wikipedia."

Deeks and Ray chuckle. Sam and Eric begin to laugh and soon all the wedding party is joining in.

Deeks glances at Sam. "Sam…"

"No worries Deeks. I knew that you'd really want Ray to be here for you. It's fine. Now, you just have two of us as your best men."

Deeks shook Sam's hand in gratitude.

Kensi and Callen had observed quietly. Kensi was so glad that Ray could be there for Deeks. She knew how much his friendship met to him.

Once again, Hetty cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of God and all the heavens, and in the presence of friends and loved ones, to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate adorned by true and abiding love. Before doing so, should there be anyone who knows why they should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence fell upon the ceremony. It was so quiet that Deeks thought you could hear a pin drop. As for Kensi, she was holding her breath, waiting for this moment to pass which seemed like an eternity.

Hetty continued, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Callen and Julia answered together, "We do." Callen placed Kensi's hand into Deeks. He stepped back and guided Julia to her seat and took the seat beside her.

Hetty continues on. "Martin Andrew Deeks and Kensi Marie Blye, life is given to us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together…"

The ceremony continues with Kensi and Deeks reciting their vows to each other and saying the "I do's" and exchanging rings at the appropriate times. Soon, very soon, to Deeks recollection Hetty is stating that they "are husband and wife" and letting him know that he may kiss his bride. Kensi's mismatched eyes glistened brightly with unshed tears of joy and happiness. As Deeks pulled away from Kensi and stared down at her glowing face with ocean blue eyes, Sam and Eric let out a yelp and Ray let out a holler. Loud clapping could be heard. Nell was yelling "way to go Kensi and Deeks" as was Michelle and Astrid. Hetty was beaming. She looked so happy; almost as if she could explode at any moment. Julia's face was beaming too but with quiet elegance and pride. Finally, her daughter had married the man of her dreams. Callen stood beside Julia clapping so loudly. He let out a wolf whistle that nearly broke all the loud one's ever issued by Eric in OSP.

People lined up to wish the newly married couple congratulations. Staff and hotel guests that had witnessed the event joined in. Everyone agreed that it was one of the most beautiful ceremonies that they had ever been blessed to witness. Kensi and Deeks, whole-heartedly, agreed.

Finally, the line dwindled and Deeks spotted Ray and Jenna standing near Hetty. Two men were also near and obviously agents sent in for their protection. Deeks walked up to his friend with Kensi close by his side.

"Thanks man for coming! That was the best surprise ever!" Deeks said as he came in and gave Ray a bro hug. Clasping Deeks back, Ray smiled.

"You know I just had to be there when you and Wikipedia took the plunge!" Ray joked. To Kensi, he added, "Kensi, I just want you to know that you're the best thing that this meat-head has ever done in his life and he's so lucky to have you." Ray gently kissed Kensi on the cheek.

Kensi smiled. "No. I'm the lucky one. I'm so glad that Deeks was able to have you by his side."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything. We both owe you both so much."

Hetty interrupted. "Mr…"

Ray looked at Hetty. "I know it's time to go. Just one more minute…Jenna?" Jenna stepped forward with the young child. "Marty, let me introduce you to our son. Martin Andrew. We named him after you." Jenna reached out to place the child in Deeks' arms.

Deeks looked down at the child in his arms. He was about 3 maybe 4 years old and one of the cutest kids that Deeks had ever seen. Kensi took hold of the toddler's hand.

"Hi, Marty." She softly whispered.

The child glanced at his parent's prior to answering. "Hi" Then he reached out to his mother who took him back from Deeks. Everyone smiled.

"I'll owe you for the rest of my life." Ray said. "Stay in touch. I want to know how it's going."

Deeks promised him. Then, Ray and Deeks looked at each other. Hugs were exchanged and soon Ray and his wife were leaving to go back to their new life.

Deeks and Kensi turned back towards their family and friends. Smiles were ever-present and the congratulations keep coming.

Julia stepped forward. "Please, would you all follow me to a private reception on the other side of the pool area?"

The group followed Julia who soon stopped at a gated off section near the pool area. A few tables had been set up with beautiful centerpieces. Each person received a champagne flute as they entered. A buffet station and bar area had been set up. It was small but intimate and very much Deeks' and Kensi's style. The couple smiled in gratitude, but Julia had to clarify one thing. It wasn't just from her. Callen had insisted on pitching in as brother of the bride. Kensi smiled and gave Callen a big hug in gratitude. The two men shook hands.

Everyone took their seats. Soon, toasts were given by the Nell and Sam to the happy couple. Ray had slipped Sam his speech to read to them, too. Clapping and cheering was given. Both Kensi and Deeks turned the proper color of red when certain events were recollected. However, overall, it was a happy affair with much laughter being heard by all.

After dinner and the cutting of the wedding cake, musicians took their place and the dancing began. Deeks guided Kensi onto the floor and shared their first dance together as husband and wife. It was a beautiful waltz with the couple moving in synchronized rhythm. Hetty was so proud. Soon, Julia and Callen joined them along with Sam and Hetty. Then, Deeks and Callen switched partners. Callen enjoyed playing the part of the big brother and dancing with Kensi. Deeks danced with Hetty as she was the honorary mother of the groom. He was able to show off his dancing moves with her. They were mixing it up with a little Cha-Cha. Kensi didn't know that Deeks could dance so well. He still held lots of surprises for his new bride. Soon, everyone was on the dance floor. The dance music was a mixture of classical, jazz, latin and rock. All music that the couple was known to enjoy. Everyone was having such a wonderful time. It felt like it could go on forever. It was absolutely perfect!


	12. Chapter 12 - Transition Time

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews, suggestions and words of encouragement and support. It means so much to me. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. If you have any suggestions for story lines about Deeks while he's Agent Afloat abroad the USS Ronald Reagan, please let me know. As for this chapter, it's rather short, but it was done this way by design. Also, as always, please leave a review. Thanks and Happy Holidays!

* * *

CHAPTER 12 – TRANSITION TIME

The next week and a half went by like a whirlwind for Kensi and Deeks. Deeks arranged for them to go down to Belize for their honeymoon where they both surfed and laid upon the sand soaking up the rays daily and by night tasted the nightlife that the area had to offer. It was just as both wanted it to be; casual with little stress. They enjoyed getting to know each other in all ways possible, both mentally and physically and on a deeper spiritual and personal level.

Now, they were on their way back to Los Angeles. It was decided by the couple that Kensi would be retaining her apartment in case it was needed for cover purposes, but probably subleasing it. She would be physically moving into his place. Deeks' apartment was bigger than her current one bedroom place. For some reason, he had gotten a 3 bedroom apartment. His apartment had a large master bedroom and Deeks had turned his second bedroom into an office/gym while the third was a storage area filled with boxes and other miscellaneous items. They had decided to turn this last room from storage to an actual guest bedroom using Kensi's old bedroom furniture. Actually, they would just move her stuff in as it was and she would later reconfigure Deek's closets to accommodate her wardrobe. That wouldn't be hard. His master bedroom had a large walk-in closet with able room and the other closets in the other bedrooms were bare except for a few items such as unused winter ski clothing and surfing gear. Now, everything that needed to be in storage would go to storage. They had contacted PODS which would drop off a container later in the week. That would solve that problem.

It was also decided that while Deeks was away on assignment, Kensi's job at home would be to condense everything into a space that reflected both of them by keeping some of Deeks existing belongings but mixing in some of Kensi's. Of course, Monty couldn't be forgotten in this transition. Monty would have to get used to the new arrangements though. He was used to sleeping with Deeks but now, he would be getting his own dog bed. However, he would still be in the master bedroom especially while Deeks was away.

The whole team had offered to aid with the move. Kensi and Deeks had decided to do it the day after they got back from their honeymoon which was a Saturday. That would give them another week together before Deeks' new assignment would begin. Granger had been in contact with Deeks a few times during their honeymoon to go over some details, but mainly to check in with his new agent. They seem to be hitting it off now that Deeks was officially part of NCIS. Hetty had kept in touch with her agents, too, while they were away. Of course, not as much as Granger, but still they knew that she was checking on their welfare, too.

Time passed. Kensi and Deeks settled into a routine, but one could tell that it was getting closer to the time that Deeks would be leaving. A kind of sadness mixed with nervousness enveloped the new couple and everyone could feel it all around them.

Deeks and Kensi returned to the office a couple of days prior to his reassignment date. Hetty wanted to have an actual ceremony recognizing Deeks as a new Special Agent for NCIS. In addition, she would be announcing the happy news about the couple.

Kensi beamed as Deeks was handed his new NCIS badge and ID by Hetty. Callen was standing beside her watching her reaction to the handoff.

"You're really happy for him. I'm guessing. No regrets that he took this path?" Callen asked in a hushed tone leaning towards Kensi.

"No regrets. Not one. It seems to be everything he ever wanted. Hetty was right all along even when I thought she was totally wrong. He belongs here with us, with this team and with me." Kensi responded softly and while turning to look at Callen.

Callen nodded in agreement. "How about his new assignment on the Reagan?"

"Well, the timing sucks, but like you said, we all have to go through it at some time or another. I'd rather get it out-of-the-way now while it's just the two of us; before we start a family. Plus we'll have his back if he needs us."

"I agree."

The ceremony concluded and started to break up when Hetty cleared her throat and announced the couple's marriage. Everyone seemed stunned but genuinely happy for them. Champagne was passed around and a toast was given. Hetty let everyone know that it had been decided that Kensi would keep her maiden name for professional reasons.

About that time, Granger entered the building. He walked over to Hetty and motioned to Deeks to join them. All three of them headed to Hetty's office. The conference only took a minute and then Deeks rejoined his colleagues who had congregated in the bull pen.

"Tomorrow. Kens, I leave tomorrow morning." Deeks said to Kensi as he walked up to her. Deeks put his arm around Kensi and she burrowed her forehead into his shoulder. A sigh could be heard escaping from her lips.

Hetty walked up to the group.

"Mr. Deeks, why don't you and your wife take the rest of the day off? Go home and spend some time together. Tomorrow's going to be a long day for you both."

"I agree. Sam and I will stop by later on and check on you guys." Callen said as Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay. See you later on." And with that being said, Kensi and Deeks packed up their things and walked slowly out of the building to their car holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13 - The New Assignment

CHAPTER 13 – THE NEW ASSIGNMENT

Deeks and Kensi reported back to OSP early the next morning. The whole team was present in the bull pen to say goodbye to their fellow teammate and to support both of them during this difficult time. Kensi wrapped her arms tightly around her husband burrowing her head in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Deeks clung to Kensi closing his eyes and drinking in her scent. They whispered quiet endearments to each other. One by one each team member came up and wished Deeks safe travels and promising to take care of Kensi. Deeks nodded his thanks in return.

Soon it was time for him to depart. He would be making the journey by helicopter. Granger would be accompanying Deeks down to San Diego to join the crew of the USS Ronald Reagan. As Agent Afloat, part of the duties that he would be doing would be assisting the Junior Officer of the Deck or the Junior Officer of the Watch with the verification of identities and orders of returning crew and officers and of new personnel joining for this next cruise. In addition, prior to the crew boarding, he would oversee sweeps of the ship carried by Military Police personnel to search for any contraband or any other illegal items that may be have brought abroad in direct violation of Pentagon and Navy policy. It would be Deeks' job to review their reported findings and should there be a violation, recommend the proper course of action to be taken against that crew member/team or officer to the executive officer. If it was a very serious infraction, then the captain would be notified too. This was just a few things that Deeks would be doing but as Granger explained that would grow as Deeks settled into his new role. To Deeks, it sounded a whole lot like all the combined duties that he had with the LAPD with a few new jobs thrown in. Granger agreed.

Of course, Deeks would need to regularly report in the Hetty as she was still his operations manager and as such, she would need to be apprised of his ongoing investigations, etc. Granger explained that this was usually done through MTAC or other secured visual networks. Not all the ships had the same system as some ships were older and had not been retrofitted with updated systems. Also, Deeks was given a satellite phone that was directly linked to Hetty. Two numbers were already programmed into it. One directly to Hetty and the other…Kensi.

Granger further explained as for the length of the assignment, it was generally only for four months although other agents had experienced missions that had been extended for various reasons in the past. It could have to do with an ongoing case or that the cruise was being lengthened by the Pentagon. This was always an underlying occurrence that could happen to him. He would not be immune. This is something that Granger stressed to Deeks.

Granger and Deeks arrived at the Naval Yard and boarded the carrier. After being processed, they were ushered into a meeting with senior officers. Introductions were made. Objectives and further directives were gone over. Deeks took over the meeting at one point discussing his approach to the Agent Afloat position. During this time, Granger observed the members of the senior staff. All were very interested in what the junior agent was saying. Nods were given in agreement. Following the meeting, Granger was pulled aside by the Executive Officer stating that he was impressed with what Deeks had to say and was looking forward to working with him.

Soon, Granger departed back to Los Angeles. Just prior to disembarkation, Granger stressed to Deeks the importance of this mission and expressed his up most confidence in his new junior agent; that made Deeks feel a lot better. Granger seemed to be really on his side which was a strange feeling.

After being shown his new quarters, Deeks began to unpack and make himself at home. His room was about the size of an overgrown walk-in closet. He decided on taking the upper berth since he didn't move a lot when he slept so there would very little chance of him rolling off. In the room, there was a locker with a lock for him to store his more personal items. It reminded him of one of his old high school lockers. There was also a small desk located into the room. No room for anything else. He would be sharing his room with the lieutenant who was in second in charge of one of the two small MP units on board the carrier. He hoped that they would get along otherwise that would make for a long cruise.

On the wall, there was a reminder about showers and that the limit of time for using water. That was given as one to two minutes with the procedure being rinse, turn off the water, soap up, rinse off. Deeks smiled to himself. Kensi must have had a heck of a time with that since she's a 20 minute shower girl at the very least. He climbed up and settled himself down on his bunk and started to dial. First up, Hetty…

_"Hello, Mr. Deeks."_

"Hi Hetty." Deeks replied as he placed and taped a picture of Kensi against the wall.

_"Are you all settled in?"_

"Yes and I will be starting in the morning with the security sweeps."

_"Good. Good. When's the crew scheduled to arrive?"_

"They should be arriving by the end of the week. We're due to set out to sea on Saturday."

_"That sounds about right. Now, remember to contact me as the need arises, but that you're due to report to me every Monday and Friday regardless."_

"Understood. Hey…Hetty?"

_"Yes."_

"How's Kensi?"

_"Call her. She misses you but we're taking real good care of her. In fact, she's still here at her desk. I believe she's been waiting for you call."_

"Will do and thanks, Hetty."

Deeks hung up the phone and immediately called Kensi. She picked up on the first ring.

_"How are things?"_ Kensi asked not even bothering to give her husband a greeting.

Deeks laughed. "They're fine, Kens. I've settled in and thought I'd call home and see how you're doing."

_"Home."_ Kensi tried to stifle a sniff but Deeks heard her in the background.

"Kensi? Please don't cry, Princess. I'll be home in nothing flat. These months will go by like a blur." Deeks said quietly.

_"I know that I shouldn't be this way…but I miss you so. Monty does too."_

"Oh, honey. I've only been gone since this morning. I'm sure he hasn't even had time yet to even register that I'm gone. Take him for a walk. He'll be fine." Deeks continued. "How's everything else? Is Hetty going to assign you a temporary partner or are you going to be Callen and Sam's third wheel for the next few months?"

_"Funny you should ask. Nell is going to be my partner some of the time while you're away."_

"Really. Nell? That's great. It will give her some field experience. I really think Hetty is grooming her to take over for her someday."

_"Ah Deeks. Don't say that! I can't imagine this place without her."_

"Well neither can I, but you know…"

_"Yes, I do."_

"Well, honey. I got to go. I've got an early call in the morning. 3:30 comes mighty early for me especially with no surfing…"

Kensi laughed_. "Monty and I will go down and catch one for you."_

"You do that." Deeks said joining her. Then turning serious, "I love you, Fern. I mean that. I really do love you more than you possibly could know, Kensi."

_"Oh I think I have an idea, Max. 'Cause I love you just as much."_

"Bye, Kens. Be careful and be safe."

_"You, too. Bye, Marty, my love."_ Kensi hit the end button on her cell phone and stared down at it for what seemed like an eternity. Upon hearing a voice clearing, she glanced up and saw both Callen and Sam standing at her desk watching her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Kensi arose from behind the desk and both men gave her a group hug. From her office, Hetty observed this exchange. It was going to be a long four months.


	14. Chapter 14 - Duty Challenges

Chapter 14 – Duty Challenges

Deeks quickly fell into a daily routine. He reviewed the MP daily reports and compiled them into his agent's log. The crew check-in was completed without any big glitches. The big ship had gone from being a ghost ship with a skeleton crew to one that was bustlingly with activity. Once the carrier was underway and about a day out to sea, the air crews would arrive. Deeks would be assisting with their check-in, too.

Deeks met his new roommate. Lieutenant Jeff Sorres was a great guy. He had recently gotten married just like Deeks and now he was being sent off on his first assignment. Their lives paralleled one another.

During the past week, Deeks had spoken to Hetty. With nothing to report, the call had ended quickly. In addition, Deeks had spoken with Kensi every evening shortly before heading off to bed. Kensi was doing much better as the time passed by. Their banter had returned. Deeks had been able to start teasing Kensi as she went through the breakdown of her day. Monty had taken on the task of guarding their home and Kensi. The dog had moved back onto the bed to sleep mostly staying on Deeks' side. Kensi didn't mind. She liked the company.

As time continued to pass by and days became weeks, Deeks had investigated everything from a prescription drug theft to small drug use to a small fight that had broken out in one of the enlisted personnel's mess halls. Nothing really big, but each incident brought forth a lot of paperwork.

As for Kensi, the team was experiencing a type of slow down. It was a great time to catch up on overdue reports and Kensi found herself working on some of Deeks' paperwork from their time apart. She immersed herself into these past cases. She loved looking into his mindset. He was one of the most fascinating, if not frustrating, individuals she had ever had the pleasure to know. In addition, Hetty decided this was an excellent time for everyone to go over their certifications and review any NCIS required continuing education courses that may be needed by the team.

One morning roughly about 4 weeks later, Kensi awoke as usual. Since it was her day off, she leisurely got up and showered, but thought something was off all morning. Her clothes didn't look or fit properly. She was edgy and cranky even though she'd had a good night's sleep. Monty seemed to be acting strangely too. As if he could tell that she was not acting as her usual self. Something wasn't quite right. As the day progressed, she began to feel exhausted, almost like she hadn't slept well in days. Kensi wasn't the type of person to take a nap, but today felt like an exception. As she curled up in bed, Monty climbed in beside her and soon both were off to sleep.

Later, she awoke to knocking on her front door. Monty jumped off the bed and ran to front door barking all the way. Kensi made it to the door and looked through the peep-hole. Hetty was standing outside patiently waiting for her to open the door.

"Hetty?" Kensi asked as she started to open the front door to the operations manager. "What's going on?"

Then, Kensi noticed Sam and Callen standing slightly behind her. Both of them had grave looks on their faces.

"May we come in?"

Kensi felt a rush of worry cascade over her like a waterfall. Her husband. Something must have gone terribly wrong for everyone to make an appearance.

Backing up, she moved so they could enter the apartment. "Sure. Come in. Come in. What's wrong? Did something happen to Deeks?"

Kensi shut the door. Hetty, Sam and Callen sat down on the couch while Kensi went for the living room chair. Actually, it was Deeks old leather recliner. She hadn't had a chance to get rid of it yet and it was actually growing on her. She found it quite cozy to sit in and watch her late night horror flicks with Monty. Plus, it smelled like Deeks.

"Now, there's no need for alarm, but something has happened…"Hetty began. "There was an incident last night aboard the carrier. It seems that Mr. Deeks tried to break up a fight that was occurring between two of the enlisted personnel on the flight deck and he got hurt."

Kensi slid forward in her chair. Her posture immediately went rigid. "How bad?"

Callen looked at Kensi. "He's in the infirmary with a broken arm, concussion with a bad cut over his left eye and a sprained ankle. It appears to have been quite a fight. It took four MP's plus Deek's roommate Lt. Sorres, to finally bring them under control and get them to the brig."

Sam continued. "It seems these two had no business up there in the first place and Deeks followed them to see what they were up to. An argument broke out and then the fight. Deeks stepped between them and tried to break it up. That's how he got hurt. Anyway, one of the flight crews saw what was going on and alerted the tower who called in the MP's. They've opened up an investigation."

Hetty got up and went over to stand beside Kensi's chair. "We wanted to come over and tell you ourselves rather than letting you find out by some other way. Plus I've been a little concerned about you. How are you, my dear?"

Kensi was confused. She felt fine, just a little tired until she thought…_OH GOD SHE KNOWS_!

Kensi stammered. "But how do you? I just put two and two together while I was sleeping. I was dreaming about it. I haven't confirmed it yet. How do you know?"

Hetty smiled. Callen and Sam looked at each other confused and then back at the two women.

Callen cleared his throat and exclaimed a little louder. "Know what?"

Hetty smiled even broader. Kensi frowned while starting to play with her fingers and glancing down at her feet. "But shouldn't he know first." She asked softly suddenly looking up at Hetty. Her mismatched eyes glistened with unshed tears.

It suddenly became clear to Sam what the two women were talking about. He began to laugh. A small smile started to form on Kensi's mouth as a single tear escaped and made its way down her face. However Callen, being Callen, looked as confused as ever.

"Why gentlemen, I do believe that our Ms. Blye...correction Mrs. Deeks…is pregnant!"

Now, Callen turned towards Kensi. His expression turned to absolute delight and he joined in on the laughter. Kensi was hugged by both of them and offered congratulations. It didn't get past either one of them that Deeks had no idea that he was about to become a father. They were the first to know this secret. What a wonderful surprise for Deeks! Even better for them, they were going to be uncles!

Kensi turned again towards Hetty. "Hetty, what am I going to do? Deeks is hurt and I just can't tell him about this right at this moment. Although it's good news, I don't think he'll be able to grasp the situation especially since he's gotten those injuries and the concussion. I would think they've got him on some paid meds."

Sam spoke up. "That's one of the other things that I was going to tell you. I'm going to head out to the Reagan and help him while he's recuperating and since I know a thing or two about carriers. The Reagan is going to dock in Honolulu within the next 24 hours. They've got to transfer those two sailors to the naval base located there for further questioning and so formal charges can be made against them. Then, the Reagan will be ready to set sail again. Deeks injuries aren't that serious. However, it's going to limit him on some of what he can do. That's where I'll come in. I shouldn't be out there more than a couple of weeks, if not less. Then, he should be back on his feet again even though his arm will still be in a cast for up to six weeks."

Callen continued, "That means you and I will be partnering up for those two weeks that Sam's gone. Nothing much is going on. Nell is going to go away for some much-needed training courses. Eric is going to hold down OSP. I promise you, Kensi that I will look after you. After all, that's what I promised your husband when he left."

"Plus Ms. Blye, you've got a couple of phone calls to make, one to your OB/GYN and the other to your husband. Right?"

"Right!" Kensi said as she stared at the satellite phone that was sitting on the coffee table.

Sam spoke up again. "If you don't mind, I'll speak to Michelle and ask her to check on you. Maybe take you out for a girl's night out, if you're up to it?"

Kensi smiled as she back at Sam. "That sounds great!" She thought to herself, _I'm sure lucky to have great co-workers and friends. We both are…_


	15. Chapter 15 - Poor Deeks

A/N: I just wanted to express my gratitude for all the great reviews that I've received. Thank you so much for all your support. I'm really glad that you're enjoying as much as I am writing it. That being said I would like to wish everyone a Happy and Merry Holiday season and a Happy New Year. Oh...and I will be posting another chapter or two before the New Year...so don't fret!

Also I just want to emphasize that I don't own any of the characters (except the ones I've dreamed up) and that they are the property of CBS, NCIS:LA and producers.

* * *

CHAPTER 15 – POOR DEEKS

Deeks slowly began to become aware of his surroundings. He noticed that he could hear long before he could get his eyes to open. His fingers were becoming responsive, at least on one hand. The other seemed to be frozen, for lack of a better term. It was like it was wrapped in something. Either way, he couldn't move it. He could feel that one of his legs was resting on top of a pillow and that he was starting to feel pain. Geez, his head was starting to ache. _God that was one hell of a fight._ Those guys were sure pumped up on something and it wasn't anything legal. As soon as he was able, he'd have to make sure drug tests were conducted on both seamen.

As he lay there, he started to become aware that he wasn't alone. He could hear rustling sounds in the background, but try as he may, his eyes wouldn't open. _Don't rush it_, he thought. _Plenty of time to assess what's going on. I just hope that Kensi doesn't freak out over this._

Suddenly there was a clearing of a voice.

"Come on Deeks. Time to wake up, buddy. We're getting a little concerned here."

_Sam. What's Sam doing here?_ Deeks thought as he slowly opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit and so the glare of the lights didn't bother him. Blurry objects slowly came into focus and at first, Deeks didn't see Sam. As he slowly turned his head, he caught a glimpse of Sam sitting in a chair beside his bed. The senior agent gave him a small smile. He had his hands resting in his lap and upon Deeks looking over at him; Sam reached over and gave Deeks' hand a squeeze.

"Hey partner. Glad to see you awake. You gave us all quite a scare."

Deeks swallowed hard and attempted to use his voice. His mouth was so parched that he croaked out his words.

"Kensi?"

Sam continued to smile. "She's fine. She's worried about you but fine. She's been calling me every so many hours checking on your status. You've been out for a little while with that concussion that those two sailors gave you. That was quite some beating. You're not losing your touch, huh? I'm surprised they got the drop on you."

Just then an officer walked up to the bed carrying a clipboard. He looked at Deeks.

"Excellent, you're awake. Hello, Agent. I'm Captain Wallace and I'm your doctor. As Agent Hanna explained, you've been out for a little while. We were getting a little concerned about it, but I'm glad you woke up. We were actually considering the option of flying you back to Honolulu for treatment."

As the doctor was speaking, Sam nodded his head in agreement. The doctor continued, "So how are you feeling?"

Deeks swallowed and wet his parched lips with his tip of his tongue. "Rough, doc. The pain is increasing."

The doctor wrote down what Deeks was telling him. "If you don't mind Agent Hanna, I would like to examine Agent Deeks and get his vitals. I'm going to need to access his pain in order to adjust his medication. After I'm done, I'll get in touch with you and we can all go over this together. I know the ship's captain and the XO want me to copy them on my report along with your staff at NCIS."

Sam stood and nodded in agreement. "Deeks, I'll be right back. We'll talk in a few. I'm going to give Hetty a heads up and let her know that you're awake. Don't worry about Kensi. I'll make sure she knows too."

Deeks nodded in appreciation and turned his attention back to the doctor. An orderly had joined them and pulled the curtain closed so that the examination could begin.

Sam headed to the communications center. From there, he contacted Hetty at OPS by way of MTAC. They would have a secured line. He found that she wasn't alone. Granger was there along with Eric in the background. However, Kensi wasn't. Hetty explained that she was at an appointment and that both she and Agent Callen would receive the report upon completion of his update. Sam told her about Deeks' condition and that he had just awoken. Sam let them know that he met with both the ship's captain and XO and had their full cooperation. Also, he informed them that the suspects had been transferred to the brig and that formal charges were pending. All information concerning the incident was still being gathered along with witness statements. Deeks would also need to give his statement, too. Lieutenant Sorres and his crew had been very helpful with the investigation so far. Sam hoped that the investigation would be completed by the time Deeks was up and mobile. Granger inquired further about Deeks' health status. Sam informed them both that he was being examined at this time and that Sam didn't have any further information. When asked by Granger if Sam thought Deeks could complete this assignment, he confidently said yes.

Granger stepped out of the room and only Hetty was present.

"Is he really okay, Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked Sam.

Sam shook his head yes. "Yes, I really think so. He's sore and bruised, but he'll be fine. It's nothing that a little time won't heal."

"Good. That's good. I know Ms. Blye will be relieved to hear that. She's been beside herself with worry."

Sam stared at the screen. "I'm surprised that she's not there with you right now."

Hetty looked away for a moment before continuing. Clearly worried. "She started having small cramps this afternoon and so Mr. Callen took her in to see her doctor. I'm just waiting for the call from either one of them to find out what's going on."

A horrid look crossed Sam's face. "Oh, no!"

Hetty looked directly into Sam's eyes. "No word of this to Mr. Deeks. Do you understand me, Mr. Hanna? Not one word until we know what is actually going on. It could be all fine and Kensi is only reacting to the stress of this whole situation. Granted, I've never been pregnant, but I've been fortunately enough to be around some wonderful women who became mothers. So, we're not going to jump the gun…"

Sam nodded in agreement unsure if he would be able to keep this news away from Deeks. How could he? If he was in Deeks shoes, he would want to know what was going on with his wife…hell with his child! Then Sam remembered that Deeks didn't even know yet. He started to speak, but Hetty cut him off.

"Not a word of any of it to him. It's Ms. Blye's place to tell her husband, not yours. No matter how much you want to or think you should, I urge you to resist with all your might, Mr. Hanna. Please."

Sam slowly nodded in agreement. "Okay. I don't like it but you're right. So, I'll sign off for now. As soon as the doctor gives me an update, I can either call you by satellite phone or by this means again."

"Use the phone. I'll be here. I think it will be more secure. Most of the staff, including Eric, is about ready to head home for evening."

"Okay. Sounds good, Hetty. Do you think you'll have an update about Kensi by then?"

Hetty responded. "I should. We can update each other. Until then, Mr. Hanna. Bye."

"Bye Hetty." Sam said as the screen went dark. Sam arose from the desk in the communications center and made his way back down to the infirmary. When he arrived, he found Deeks sitting up a little higher in the bed. He seemed tired and had his eyes closed, but upon hearing Sam enter the room, his eyes opened. He pushed a button as Sam sat back down in the chair that he had vacated. The doctor rejoined them.

Captain Wallace gave Sam and Deeks a rundown of Deeks' injuries. Deeks was still recovering from the concussion but seemed to have no swelling or other cerebral bruising that made the doctor believe that any other traumatic brain injury was present. His arm was broken and would be in a cast for at least 4 weeks, maybe up to six weeks depending on how it was healing. His ankle was sprained but with the alteration of heat and cold and elevation, the swelling was starting to subside and Deeks should be up and around with crutches within the next few days, but it would be up to two weeks until he would be fully mobile without any assistance. The doctor had started Deeks on an IV drip with pain medication when he came in. This would be continued but slowly be diminished over the course of the next few days. Then he would be given a prescription to be taken only when needed as medicines of these types could be habit-forming. The doctor stressed to Deeks and Sam that there was a concern about fever and/or nausea which could be signs of something more serious. Vigilance needed to be observed by all in Agent Deeks' case at least for the next 24 to 48 hours. As for his supper, tonight Deeks would be on a clear liquids diet gradually increasing to full solids if he experience no problems. That would be in the next few days.

Both Sam and Deeks listened and nodded from time to time. The doctor asked if they had any questions to which both indicated that they didn't. He suggested that if that changed to please write it down and he would try to answer it as completely as he could. They thanked him for his time and he took his leave.

Sam looked over at Deeks. Sam noted that the junior agent really looked tired.

"Hey, Deeks. Rest man. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

Deeks gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Sam responded at about the same time as the satellite phone began to ring.

_KENSI!_


	16. Chapter 16 - Kensi's Turn

CHAPTER 16 – KENSI'S TURN

Kensi was anxiously awaiting Sam picking up the other end of the phone. _What was taking him so long to answer?_ She thought. _Something's wrong, I just know it! I'll just have to call back._ Kensi hung up. Callen had taken her to her doctor's office that afternoon after she started to feel cramps in her lower abdomen. She had made a small comment to Callen and the next thing she knew, she was being whisked off to the doctor's. Hetty had gotten an appointment for her in no time which was absolutely amazing. It usually took her a couple of weeks to get one and that was after persistent calling on her part.

Now, she was in the examining room awaiting her doctor. Callen decided to stay in the waiting room. If needed, he would join her. The nurse had already come by the room and took her vitals. She had been instructed to strip down and put on a paper gown which barely covered anything. This gown definitely didn't hide anything. Privacy wouldn't be an issue. This was one appointment that Kensi dreaded.

Her doctor soon entered the exam room. Dr. Carol Sloan was a charming woman. Kensi would describe her as competent and pleasant. Right now, Kensi desperately wanted her to calm her fears and assure her that all was well with her child.

Dr. Sloan began the examination by asking about the last time she had cycled. Taking a little hand-held chart, she slowly began to rotate it. Further questions were asked and with each answer the doctor turned the dial more. Finally, she stopped.

"Mrs. Deeks based on the information that you've provided it appears that you're almost 4 months pregnant, but let's do an internal exam to make sure. Plus, I think we should do an ultrasound and see if we can see how your baby is progressing. So, I will need you to lie back and relax on the table. This shouldn't take long."

Kensi slowly lowered herself on to the table and took a long, slow breath trying to relax all the time hoping and praying for the best. Soon, the exam was over and the doctor was assisting her into an upright position.

"Mrs. Deeks, please get dressed and meet me in my office. I want to go over the results of my exam with you."

Kensi nodded and the doctor left the room. Slowly, she walked over and retrieved her clothes. She got dressed quickly all the while deciding that she wanted Callen to join her. She needed the moral support. Boy, she really wished that Marty was with her right now, but some things just couldn't be helped and she needed her husband to come back to her in one piece and that meant that he needed to get well. Thank goodness Sam was with him. He would look out for Marty. As she was completing getting dressed, there was a soft knock on the door. It was the nurse who was going to take her down to her doctor's private office. Kensi asked if she could stop by the waiting room and have Callen join her. The nurse smiled and agreed. Soon, Callen was following both women down the hall.

They were shown inside. Her doctor had a cheery office. Fairy tale pictures hung on the wall beside all the medical and college diplomas. On her desk, Dr. Sloan's husband and children beamed up from one of her personal pictures. _She had a beautiful family_ thought Kensi. _Some day that will be me, too._

Dr. Sloan had her head bent over a chart and was adding some notations. Upon Kensi and Callen's entrance, she stopped and glanced up. She had a smile on her face.

"Oh, Mrs. Deeks. Don't look so worried. Please be seated. Is this a family friend?" The doctor inquired while gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Kensi and Callen sat down. Kensi took in a small shallow breath and replied, "Yes, he's a friend to both me and my husband. He's more than a really great friend actually. I consider him family, like the brother I never had, but always wanted. May I present G Callen."

Dr. Sloan held out her hand and Callen shook it. "My pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Like wise." Callen smiled and responded.

"Now before we get started, I have just one formality. Do I have your permission to discuss your results in front of Mr. Callen? If yes, would you please sign this release?" Dr. Sloan pushed the paper towards Kensi to sign which Kensi did without any hesitation.

The doctor settled back in her chair. "Now, here's what we found out. Mrs. Deeks, you're about four months. During my exam, I saw nothing that gave me any reason to be concerned about your pregnancy. Everything looks normal. However, I did notice that your iron levels are low. So, I'm going to start you on a prenatal vitamin. In addition, I'm going to send home with you some information about what to expect in the next few months. Please pardon me for asking…but where's your husband?"

Kensi looked at Callen and the back at her doctor. "He's on a mission currently out at sea but should be returning within the next two to three months from his assignment."

"Ahhh…military wife."

"Actually, no. We both work for the Navy as NCIS Agents."

The doctor nodded. "I remember seeing that in your file. Okay, that explains a lot. Well, let's get back to you and your pregnancy. I want you for the next few weeks to take it easy. No stress. Take walks, get out and enjoy the sunshine. Go shopping but don't overdo it. Take naps. No exercise. Mainly, I want you to relax. You're too tense and it's affecting you, but more importantly, it's affecting your child. Plus, I want you to eat regularly, but not a lot of fast food. You're going to need to have a good and healthy diet the next few months. Please limit the junk food. They're high in carbohydrates and the weight is hard for you to lose once the baby is born." Turning to Callen the doctor continued. "Can you help her with this?"

Callen cleared his throat. "Yes, I'll do whatever I need to do."

"Good. Now, you can go to work, but I want you on light duty. Remember nothing strenuous. Let's get some weight on this baby and that should help you both. Now you have not just yourself to look after but another new life, too. Do you have any questions?"

Both Kensi and Callen shook their heads no. "Oh and one more thing… Here's a picture of your baby. It's too soon to tell the sex of the baby, but we might be able to see that at your next scheduled appointment. We'll do another ultrasound. Please see the receptionist to set up an appointment."

Then, Dr. Sloan congratulated Kensi and handed her the vitamin prescription. After stopping by to see the receptionist, Kensi and Callen left the office with bags, books and samples of products. Upon reaching the parking lot, Callen's phone began to ring. Hetty was looking for an update.

"Hi, Hetty. We just got finished and I was going to swing by the office with Kensi before I took her home."

"Good, Mr. Callen. I'll see you both shortly. I just heard from Mr. Hanna a short time ago. We've got word on Mr. Deeks condition from Mr. Hanna. Please tell Ms. Blye that he's going to be fine."

Kensi was anxiously waiting for Callen to repeat his conversation to her. As he finished telling Hetty good-bye for now, he turned to her and said, "Sam said he's going to be fine."

Kensi beamed. You could see the visible relief run through her entire body.

The trip back to the office took no time at all. For once, traffic was manageable. As they made their way into the Mission, Kensi felt like the whole world was in on her new condition. That is everyone, but the most important person to her. Deeks.

Hetty was waiting in her office with Granger. As both agents entered, Hetty motioned for them both to sit. Kensi sat while Callen indicated that he wished to remain standing.

Hetty clasped her fingers together on top of the desk. She was beaming at the young junior agent.

"So, how do you feel, Ms. Blye?"

"Better, Hetty. Now I know for sure."

Granger turned towards both agents. "Good that we have those new procedures in place. Although I have to admit that I didn't think they would be going into effect so soon."

Granger continued, "We just got an update on Deeks."

Kensi immediately tensed and asked anxiously, "How is he?"

Hetty answered. "Mr. Hanna just gave us an update. He's bruised, sore and of course in pain, but he's going to be fine. His arm will probably be in a cast for at least 4 weeks although it could be up to 6 depending on how it's healing. Right now, no further issues have come up concerning his concussion. As they say, so far so good. His sprained ankle is being tended and he'll be off it for the next few days. After that, he'll be able to get around with crutches. Full mobility should be back within 2 weeks."

Kensi slumped back in her chair. She was sorry to hear that he had gotten hurt, but it could have been a lot worse.

Granger looked over at Hetty and said, "We're not sure how the fight happened or what led up to it. However, Deeks did tell Sam that he suspects that the two are in involved in some kind of steroid drug use. They were stronger that they looked even for being physical fit. According to Deeks, they seemed to have extraordinary strength, more than normal. We're looking into this angle. The suspects are going to be drug tested within the next few hours. By then, we should also have all the witness statements in which will include Deeks. Sam is going to be working with Lieutenant Sorres during Deeks' confinement. Once Deeks is mobile again, he'll be working with them on a limited basis until he's back up to speed. Then Sam will return back to this office and Deeks will finish out his rotation."

Kensi sat back quietly listening to Granger. Callen placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and then back at Hetty.

"Granger and I have spoken about your news for Mr. Deeks. I would like to recommend that you hold off a few days and let him recover a bit before telling him. I received clearance for you to use MTAC to contact him, but he can only get that in the communications center and it's not possible for him to get there right now."

Kensi nodded.

Hetty continued, "For now, I would like Mr. Callen to take you home and for you to rest the next few days. Michelle Hanna is going to check in on you from time to time. Also, I'm going to partner up with Mr. Callen in your absence." Hetty glanced up at Callen, "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Callen?"

Callen smiled. "Fine with me, Hetty."

Hetty went on. "The office is quiet for once. There's not much going on and so it should be fine. Granger is going to have an additional team on standby to assist if needed until Sam and Nell get back, but I really don't think it will be necessary. I think we can handle it. Right, Mr. Callen?"

"Right you are, Hetty!" Callen responded gently squeezing Kensi's shoulder.

"Of course, this is only for a couple of days. Right? It's not permanent." Kensi asked.

Hetty reassured her and with that the meeting ended. Callen and Kensi stood and walked back to his car. Kensi was feeling a lot better. She gently rubbed her still flat stomach.


	17. Chapter 17 - One Plus One Makes?

CHAPTER 17 – ONE PLUS ONE MAKES?

Almost two weeks later, Deeks was progressing nicely. The crutches had finally given way to a cane since his ankle was still wrapped in an ace bandage and he was using an orthopedic shoe instead of a regular shoe. As per his doctor, the ligaments and tendons in his ankle had been stretched to the point that it would have been better if he had just broken it. However, it was healing; just a bit slower than everyone had hoped. His arm was in a cast and the crew, especially the MP's that Deeks knew well, had taken it upon themselves to autograph it. Most things written were PG rated but a few things even made the former detective blush. The concussion had cleared and the wound above his eye was now a fine scratch. It would be gone all together within the next few days. All in all he was slowly getting back to full strength and he had one man to credit this with…Sam. Sam had been a god-sent. Sam and Lieutenant Sorres had spear-headed the investigation while Deeks had been laid up in the hospital. All the interviews had been given and all the reports completed and sent on to the proper departments and personnel.

From the investigation, it was concluded that the two seamen had received illegal prescription steroids from a pharmacy technician onboard ship. The seamen wanted to increase their fitness scores which would later translate into higher scores and the greater possibility of promotion with increased pay and benefits. All the technician was in it for was for extra money to send home to his family. All the parties were now located in Hawaii as formal charges had been made. A court-martial would be convened at a later date and if found guilty by their peers, they would all be dishonorably discharged with sentences to be carried out in military prison. The two seamen also faced charges of attacking with the intent to do bodily harm to a federal officer. Deeks would be called to testify at that time.

Sam was coming out of the room that he shared with Deeks. Lieutenant Sorres had been temporarily located to another room while Deeks with Sam's help continued on his way to recovery. It was now close to the end of the two weeks that Sam had been allotted to help him. Sam held a package tightly in his hands as he made his way to the Agent Afloat office. The office was very small in size with room for a desk, small conference table with chairs and a couple of file cabinets. It was the perfect size to hold everything that a single agent would need to competently do their job. However, when it came to having 2 or more agents, then things got tighter. As he got closer, anticipation rose. He already knew what was contained in the package addressed to Deeks. His wife, Michelle, had informed him of the contents when he had spoken with her earlier. Also, he had spoken with Kensi that morning and had arranged with Hetty's help for Kensi to have a private MTAC conversation with her husband. Finally, Deeks was going to be told. This secret had been driving Sam crazy and he, for one, was glad that it was close to an end. He had no problem with work secrets, but personal ones were just plain awful to keep.

Sam opened the office door and spotted the junior agent eating a cheeseburger, fries and a coke. His appetite was almost back to normal and after a week of liquid to bland hospital diets, Deeks had expressed his gratitude to the cooks for preparing some really great meals for him.

Sam announced cheerfully, "Mail call."

Deeks looked at Sam as he took another bite of his burger. Ketchup dripped down on to the paper wrapper. "Hm. Thanks." He said while basking in the flavors.

"Hungry?" Sam asked as he placed the package with Deeks' name on it beside the junior agent. "Don't see how. You had pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit and coffee for breakfast and that was just about 4 hours ago. I'm still stuffed and I only ate half that."

"Sam, you try to survive on soup and Jell-O for a while and see how hungry you get. I started to dream about decent food. This is absolute heaven."

"Well…here's a package for you and I've got a surprise for you. Hetty has arranged for you to talk to Kensi privately over MTAC in about 5 minutes. Communications have been set up that you can now use the system in here instead of having to go down to the communications office. It's a secured line. Oh and before you say anything…it wasn't done specifically for you. It's something that's been in the pipeline for quite some time, but got moved up since you got injured. Granger helped to move it along."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Just log into the system and you'll be up and going once you've entered all the login information. It's exactly the same procedure as the one used in communications."

"Got it. Thanks." Deeks replied as he finished his burger. "What's your schedule? Do you leave late this afternoon or first thing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay. See you later then." Deeks said as he turned his attention to the computer console and began to sign on to the MTAC system.

Sam turned and paused at the door as he began to exit. Unknown to the ex-detective, Sam planned to hang around on the other side of the door until Kensi and Deeks' conversation was over or near the end. He wanted to get a firsthand view of his reaction to the news.

Within a matter of moments, the screen came to life and Deeks was soon staring at the beautiful face of his wife. It was strange though. She was standing behind the table in the OSP communication center and not in front of it and her hands were clasped in front. It was almost like she was hiding something. That was strange, very strange.

"Hey, Kens. You look great for sore eyes! I've missed you so much." Deeks began. His ocean blue eyes brightened and glistened with the sight of his wife's image. "How are things? How's Monty?"

Kensi smiled. "Hi, Marty. Everything's fine. Monty misses you. But, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. You must be feeling better. What's the doctor saying?"

Marty took a fry off his plate and stuck into his mouth while licking the ketchup off his finger. "Well, I'm healing nicely, but it's going to take a little longer. It seems that I'll still have this cast on when I get back home. Sam gave me a message earlier today that Granger said my assignment will be up the end of next week. So, I'll be coming home. How about that?"

"That's great! Hetty hadn't told me about that. I guess she thought it'd be better coming from you." Kensi smiled broadly back at Deeks. "Have you opened the package that I sent?"

"No, not yet. Sam just gave it to me. Why? Do I need to do it now?"

"Well…"

"Okay, Kens. I'm opening it now." Deeks ripped open the package and out popped several items. They were all wrapped with each package stating a number. There were 5 items in the package. "What's this?"

"Marty, I want you to open package no. one first." Kensi replied as she nervously twisted her hands on the table.

"What's wrong?" Deeks asked.

"Just…"

"Okay. Opening it now, Princess." Deeks opened the small skinny slender package. It was EPT stick. He glanced quickly up at the screen. "Are we? Are you?" The look of total shock crossed his face as he looked from the stick to Kensi on the screen.

Kensi smiled. "Keep going."

Deeks grabbed the second package and ripped it open. It was book called, What to Expect When You're Expecting. The third package contained a small book of baby names and the fourth contained ammonia tablets. Upon seeing this, Deeks began to laugh, but at the same time pushed his food away.

Kensi's eyebrow arched at his response. "Not hungry anymore, Shaggy?" She teased.

Upon hearing this, Sam quietly entered the room and stood near the door. Deeks never heard him enter. "What's in the envelope?" Deeks inquired as he began to open it.

"Oh…a drawing from Sam and Michelle's daughter. It's a picture of me! Or so I've been told." Kensi said.

Deeks opened the folded piece of paper and stared at the drawing. There it was for all to see; his beautiful wife with a rounded belly. He glanced at the screen as Kensi began to make her way around the table and came into full view. He could tell that she was very nervous and obviously pregnant.

"Kensilena, you look amazing. I love you so much! This is wonderful news." Deeks said as he looked at his wife as she came closer into view. "How long? When are we due? Do you have any pictures?"

"Look in the package. Let's see. We're about 18 weeks, give or take. So you do the counting and that'll give you an idea. Oh, there's a picture inside the expecting book. That's the picture that I got from the doctor when she did the ultrasound."

Deeks grabbed the book and opened it. Inside the first page, there was a small black and white photo. Blurred, but Deeks could make out a few things. He saw what appeared to be a foot. He glanced back at the screen and began to speak again but this time his voice was filled with deep emotion.

"Do we want to find out what we're having?"

Kensi looked long and hard at Deeks and said, "Not this time. I want to be surprised. Boy or girl makes no difference to me. How about you?"

"No. I feel the same."

"Hey Sam! I see you back there! I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything." Kensi called out to the senior agent.

Sam spoke up. "No problem Kensi." Sam paused and continued, "Hey, will you tell Michelle that I'll see her tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

During this time, Deeks swiveled his chair around. "You knew?"

Sheepishly Sam answered as he crossed over to Deeks. "Yes, but it wasn't my place to tell you, partner."

Deeks stood and held out his hand to Sam. "Thanks, man. You've been a great friend to me and to Kensi." The two men embraced one another in a man hug while shaking hands.

"Anytime."

Deeks turned his attention back to Kensi.

"Hey Marty. I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart!"

A clearing of a throat could be heard on the opposite end of the screen. Hetty walked into view.

"Gentlemen, I hate to break this up but Mr. Hanna has a plane to catch in the morning and Mr. Deeks, you've got some work to finish up for me. You've got about 3 more reports to get back to me before leaving the Reagan. Agent Thomas will be your relief. He'll be arriving next Thursday. You leave on Friday right after your last report to me. Understood?"

Deeks shook his head in agreement. Both Hetty and Kensi smiled back at the two agents and then the screen went back to the sign on screen. Transmission had ended.

Deeks sunk back into his chair. Sam looked at him as he reached towards Deeks' uneaten fries. "Not hungry?"

"Nope. They're all yours."

Sam smiled broadly and laughed.


	18. Chapter 18 - Going Home

CHAPTER 18 – GOING HOME

Deeks steadily eyed the approaching landing field looking for any sign that his wife would be meeting him. Since leaving the USS Ronald Reagan aboard the C-2, Deeks had been experiencing growing anxiety. He had spoken with his wife on several occasions since the MTAC viewing and while trying to wrap up his assignment but nothing too extensive as it was difficult to have a great conversation over the satellite phone.

As he sat in his seat gazing out the window, Deeks thought back to the last week. It was intense to say the least. Last minute reports were filed about the seamen that had been arrested and charged in his assault as well as drug charges and dishonorable discharge recommendations. He had a debriefing meeting with the Captain and the XO about this case and any other outstanding issues. Also, he held a briefing meeting between his replacement Agent Thomas and Lieutenant Sorres and the other commander of the Military Police unit. Another briefing session occurred between himself, Thomas and Hetty.

Thinking back to his roommate, Jeff Sorres, Deeks was going to miss that guy a lot. After Sam left, Jeff had moved back in and really assisted Deeks in getting around those last few days. The orthopedic shoe was clumsy and the tight hallways and stairwells weren't conducive to getting around, but it was done. Jeff's constant shouting of "make a hole" could be heard and everyone guessed that it was Deeks hobbling his way around with his cane. Deeks hated all the fuss but it did really help him a lot. Jeff threw Deeks a going away party the night before he left. There was beer, music and cake. They held it in one of the enlisted men's mess halls. It seemed to Deeks like everyone seemed to come by and make an appearance from the Captain and the XO to all the MP's, flight crews and other ship personnel. There was a roasting of the Agent Afloat ceremony with some light jabs made at Deeks' expense.

As for his injuries, his arm was still in a cast. The cast was covered in graffiti. There wasn't an unmarked area on it. There were drawings, poems and other writings covering it. Some were quite graphic and made the ex-detective blush when he glanced at them. There were no lasting effects from the concussion and his cut over his eye was completely healed. The orthopedic shoe had been removed the day before but he still had to use the cane. Overall, his doctor had said that with time, he would completely heal although he did express concern that his ankle was not coming along as well as he would have liked. He recommended that Deeks contact his regular physician when he made it back to the mainland for further assessment and treatment.

As he continued gazing at the growing vision of the airstrip, it was becoming obvious that Kensi was not going to meet him here in San Diego. So, once he left the plane, he would board a helicopter for the journey back to LA and home. Surely, she would meet him there and if not, she would be at OSP.

The corpsman spoke up to Deeks.

"Agent Deeks, prepare for landing."

"Thanks." Deeks nodded in gratitude as he checked his seat belt one last time. Deeks heard the flaps and speed being adjusted and the landing gear coming down. In a matter of minutes, he would be on dry land again.

Once the plane landed and came to a complete stop, Deeks stood up and exited the plane. Deeks stepped down onto the tar mac and gathered his belongings. He noticed a helicopter waiting a short distance away from the plane. Deeks was directed over to it by the corpsman. He jogged over and handed his gear over to the waiting crew. No one else was inside. Slightly disappointed, but fully prepared for this, Deeks took his seat again for his final leg of the journey home.

Not more than 30 minutes later, Los Angeles was coming into view. _Boy, that was one of the best views_ thought Deeks. Soon, the helicopter touched down on the landing pad at the airport and Deeks exited the aircraft. He picked up his belongings and headed toward the airport hangar. About that time, a person stepped out of a black SUV that was parked just to the left of the building. Deeks could barely make out the parties, but one of them was waving their arms above their head trying to get his attention. He headed that way. About half-way over, the figure began running towards him and a dark ponytail could be seen flying in the breeze. Deeks knew who this was. No question. His Girl!

Kensi ran up to Deeks and he scooped her into his arms. The cast on his arm made this move difficult but not impossible. Kensi's arms flung around his neck and she quickly found his lips. They began to kiss drinking in the sweet nectar of one another. The kiss would have continued longer except for the voice that interrupted them.

"I think you better save some of that for later, Agent Blye, Agent Deeks." Granger said as he came up to the couple. Hetty was walking beside him; a look of pure pride and satisfaction on her face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks and Kensi broke apart and looked at the assistant director and operations manager with such guilty expressions that Granger and Hetty broke out into laughter.

Deeks shook Granger's hand. "Good to be back sir…Hetty…" Deeks nodded at Hetty.

Deeks rested his hand upon Kensi's slightly rounded belly. All of them proceeded over to the SUV and got in. It was obvious that they would be going back to the Mission. This was the time of the final debrief in front of his superiors and then he would be released to go and spend some time at home. On the way there, Deeks kept looking from Kensi's face to her middle section but didn't remove his hand at all. His smile was so broad that it seemed to envelope his face. She smiled back.

It didn't take too long to reach the office as traffic was lighter mid-day. As they entered the building, Deeks heard words of welcome from fellow colleagues. He entered the bull pen to drop down his gear at his desk and saw Callen and Sam waiting to greet him. Words of welcome were exchanged and a few jokes about his cane and the cast on his arm given. He smiled and with a glance towards his wife, he followed Granger and Hetty to her office.

The debrief meeting was short. Deeks was given an excellent agent assignment assessment by Granger and Hetty. Hetty knew there would be no other result. At the adjournment, Deeks was informed that he was off for the next three weeks and then he would report back to OSP after being medically cleared to resume his regular assignment duties by his regular doctor with either Kensi or Nell as his partner. That would depend on how his wife was feeling. As for Kensi, she had some PTO time and so it had been arranged for her to take off the same amount of time. They would be home together.

Deeks left Hetty's office and walked up to Kensi, Callen and Sam in the bull pen. He grabbed her hand while picking up his bags.

"Let's go home, Princess!" He exclaimed loudly and with that, Deeks and Kensi walked out of the building and into the blinding sunlight with Sam and Callen staring after them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Welcome back, Deeks" they exclaimed together.


	19. Chapter 19 - Welcome Home, Mr Deeks

CHAPTER 19 – WELCOME HOME, MR. DEEKS

Deeks and Kensi entered the apartment. Deeks was amazed at how great his old place looked. It was totally transformed, but some of his old furnishings remained such as his old recliner. When he spied it, he looked questioning at Kensi. Nothing was said. She nodded and smiled. Really there was no explanation that was necessary. It stayed because it smelled and reminded Kensi of her husband and try as she may she didn't have the heart or the will power to part with it.

Monty came bounding up to his master. He tried to jump on Deeks who took special care to balance himself with the use of his cane. The truth be told he was getting a little concerned about his ankle and had agreed with the ship's doctor that he would have thought that it would be healed by now. Oh well! He had to see his own personal physician to get cleared for duty and so this would be something that he would look into. He had three weeks to rest and recuperate. He was looking forward to it after the months at sea.

"Do you want to lie down and rest?" Kensi asked as she moved further into the apartment.

"Only if you're going to join me." Deeks responded as he smiled at Kensi, placed down his gear and he bent down to pet Monty. The dog was wagging his tail so hard that it was thumping on the floor loudly. "You missed me, Monty?"

Kensi blushed and returned his smile. Deeks gathered his gear and started to make his way towards the bedroom. Kensi walked slowly behind him taking in his scent as she followed him into the bedroom. He dropped his bags down and gathered her into his arms. He slowly backed up towards the bed and drew her down with him.

Kensi raised an eyebrow as she was now lying beside him on their bed. Deeks stroked her cheek and began to put his hands through her hair.

"Princess, do you mind if we…" Deeks began as a yawn interrupted him.

Kensi smiled. "No problem, Marty." She whispered. "Time for our daily nap anyways."

Monty jumped up on the bed surprised to see his master in his usual spot.

Deeks laughed. "Sorry, boy. I'm back. You're going to have to find another spot."

Monty looked at Deeks and curled up at the bottom of the bed. Deeks pulled up the blanket that was near the bottom of the bed temporarily bothering poor Monty. Then, Kensi and Deeks snuggled together as sleep overcame them.

Sometime later Deeks awoke feeling slightly disoriented but totally refreshed. He reached beside him and noticed that Kensi's side of the bed was still warm, but vacant. Monty was still curled up at the bottom of the bed. Deeks listened and he heard her moving around in the kitchen. So, he got up and reached for his cane and started to make his way towards her. He found her singing in the kitchen. She was in the process of cooking dinner which up to now, Deeks had no idea that Kensi could cook. She had a cookbook open and it appeared that she was making a spaghetti recipe. The recipe appeared to be calling for all kinds of vegetables because he saw them all cut up on the cutting board. There were sweet peppers in all kinds of colors, red onions, garlic and fresh spices. He was impressed to see that she was using such fresh ingredients and making him a home cooked meal instead of calling for takeout. Obviously, this was something new to her since she was so intently studying the recipe that she had not heard him enter the kitchen. Deeks also noticed that Kensi had poured a glass of wine but not drank any of it. Next to it was a half empty glass of water. So, the wine was meant for him. Deeks smiled.

As to not startle her too much, Deeks cleared his throat, Kensi looked up and smiled.

"Hi, you're up. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, but I missed by bed warmer."

"Sorry about that. I woke up and my tummy was growling. The baby has done that to me. When I'm hungry I have to eat or I turn into a bear…so Callen tells me."

Deeks laughed while he placed his arms around his wife. "You're so beautiful. I can't wait to meet our child."

"So…I've been meaning to bring something up. I did a little shopping and rearranged a few of the other rooms while you were away. I know that I probably should have waited until you got back, but when Mom started to bring things over one thing led to another and…" Kensi looked at Deeks and prayed that he would understand.

He did. "That's okay, Princess. Want to show me what you've done?"

"Sure. If you'll hold off a minute while I finish getting this sauce together and simmering, we can go and have a look."

He nodded in agreement and waited. Once he saw her place the burner on simmer, he took Kensi by the hand and started to lead her back to the other bedrooms.

They stopped at the first spare room. Now, it was a combination guest/office/gym room. Everything fit in nicely and there was still room to wiggle around. As for the second spare room which was closest to the master bedroom, Kensi turned on the light and let Deeks take in the room. It would be the nursery. Callen and Sam had painted the room a soft pastel blue color with white trim. Nell had sewn beautiful eyelet curtains for the window. Her mother had painted clouds on one wall with a rainbow overlooking a beach with the sea gently coming in. There was even a surfboard! Other pictures of young sea life adorned the walls. Hetty had provided the crib and other furniture which was in a rich cherry color with a matching rocking chair. Michelle and Sam had provided the bed linens while Eric had been on toy/baby gadget duty. A small light was on in corner where the light illuminated the ceiling above. The baby monitor was all hooked up and ready to go. Deeks stood there taking it all in. He was amazed at the generosity of their friends and Kensi's Mom. It was fantastic.

"Kensilena, this is amazing." His voice cracked with emotion as he squeezed his wife's hand. Tears had formed in his eyes.

She smiled and gently placed her head on his shoulder. "I know. Gosh, I've gotten everything that could've wanted for the baby and I haven't even had a baby shower."

Deeks turned off the light and guided Kensi back towards the kitchen. "Well, I'm sure there are some things that have been left for me to do."

With that, Kensi looked at Deeks with the most wicked of smiles. "Actually there is…Sam left something against the living room wall for you. It's something for you to put together."

Deeks walked into the living room to investigate and shortly he voiced that he had found it. It was the high chair. Deeks pushed the box over to his chair and began to open it looking for the instructions.

"Sam told me to tell you that if you need help with it to give him a ring. He's an expert to which Callen replied… 'with my help'. It was so funny! Anyway, do you think you can handle it?"

Deeks glanced up at Kensi and replied, "Sure. I'll just have to get my tools from the laundry room. It shouldn't be too hard."

"By the way, when's your next appointment?" Deeks asked.

"It's at the end of this week. You're coming, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

About that time his cell phone rang. It was Hetty. "How are things going, Mr. Deeks?"

"Hi, Hetty. Fine. Kensi was just showing me all the amazing things that you all did for us in the nursery. It's amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I was calling to see how things are going and to remind you to call your doctor tomorrow for that appointment. We need you back as soon as possible."

"You bet. I'll call in the morning. Night, Hetty."

"G'night, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks hung up the phone as Kensi walked up to him. "Everything okay, Marty?"

"Yes, Kensi. Hetty was just reminding me about making that appointment tomorrow and making sure we're okay."

"Oh alright. Well, supper is about ready. The spaghetti sauce and noodles are almost ready. Hungry?"

"Famished." Deeks got up and walked into the kitchen. This was going to be quite the adventure. Kensi Marie Blye Deeks was cooking for him, Martin Andrew Deeks. Wow, he never thought he'd ever see this day!


	20. Chapter 20 - It's Time

CHAPTER 20 – IT'S TIME

Deeks and Kensi settled into a routine during the rest of the week. Deeks was able to get an appointment the next day with his doctor. It would be towards the end of the week on the same day as Kensi's. So, both of them went to their respective doctor visits. Deeks found out that he would need some physical therapy on his foot and upon completion; he would be as good as new. As for Kensi, her second ultrasound went fine and her doctor inquired if either parent would like to know the sex of their child. Both declined.

In the days and weeks that followed, the couple settled in. Deeks was able to eventually return to active duty and switched between Nell and Kensi as his partners. For strenuous assignments, Nell would back Deeks up, but otherwise, it was usually Kensi.

Kensi's pregnancy advanced and her baby bump grew as each month passed by. The couple tossed around a lot of names but seemed to settle on Julia Elizabeth for a girl and Martin Andrew II with him being called Andrew or Drew for a boy. As for Kensi, she started to have trouble sleeping and getting comfortable in bed, but most of all, she suffered from hot flashes. Internally, she felt like she was on fire. As her doctor explained, the baby threw off body heat as well and so that was expected. However, the number one complication seemed to be heart burn. It didn't matter if she drank water; the discomfort would come burning her throat. Her doctor was able to prescribe something to assist her with this situation and Deeks took steps to help with the hot flashes. He installed a ceiling fan in their bedroom to circulate the air conditioning a little more efficiently. As for getting comfortable, pillows were piled around her and seemed to do the trick. She hadn't experienced any wild cravings all during her whole pregnancy except for taking a liking to In-N-Out milkshakes. She couldn't seem to get enough of them although Deeks did his best to curb this craving. _She would thank him in the end_ thought Deeks.

Eventually, Kensi went on maternity leave as her due date approached. The couple had taken classes in birthing techniques and new mother/father classes. The ready bag was in the car along with the new car seat strapped in the back. Deeks had finally put together the high chair along with a baby stroller. Monty had gone to special classes held at Petsmart to help him adjust to the new baby. The call list was located by the phone and in Kensi's bag. Everything was ready. Now, they only needed the baby to arrive and the wait was getting intense.

The day before her due date, Kensi was moving around the apartment with more energy than she had experienced in quite some time. She felt great this day when Marty came home, she let her husband know. Her back didn't seem to bother her quite as much and she felt good enough to venture out for a night of fun. So, the couple stepped out to a local restaurant and grabbed a light dinner. Since they had walked to the restaurant, they enjoyed a wonderful stroll back home.

In the middle of the night, Kensi awoke to a pain in abdomen that radiated to her back. It was a dull ache, but definitely steady. She laid still and started to time the contractions deciding not to wake Deeks until she was absolutely sure that they weren't Braxton-Hicks. After a half-hour of monitoring them, Kensi gently awoke her husband who flew out of bed on the first mention of contractions. As he assisted Kensi out of bed and into the bathroom, her water broke. Deeks immediately grabbed the phone and contacted Dr. Sloan who advised the ex-detective to get his wife as quickly and safely as possible to the hospital. Next on the list, Deeks contacted Julia and Hetty. Julia stated that she would meet them both at the hospital. As for Hetty, she informed Deeks that she would contact the team and head to the hospital, too.

Both of them dressed and Deeks assisted his wife to the car. Monty had been taken over to the next door neighbor as prearranged. The neighbor would take care of him until one of the team members came by and picked him up. The team had already decided that this would be best for Monty. He would have a better transition this way.

Deeks got to the hospital in a matter of minutes. Since it was the middle of the night, traffic wasn't bad and on some streets there had been none at all. Kensi was taken into the registration area. Since they had been taking classes at the hospital, she was already pre-registered and breezed through the formal registration. Having received her hospital bracelet and placed in a wheel chair, Kensi proceeded up to the maternity ward with Deeks close behind her. His face showed a vast number of emotions all at once such as, excitement, nervousness, anxiety, love and concern mixed with a feeling that he was going to be sick at any moment.

As for Kensi, she was ready for it all to be over. Finally, she understood why fellow mothers had stressed to her that this was the hardest part. The anxiety over the unknown aspect of childbirth mixed with the anxiousness of wanting to meet your child.

Deeks waited while the nurses helped Kensi to get settled. Vitals were taken and an IV started. She was helped into a hospital gown and bed. The fetal monitor was strapped to her abdomen. The television was put on and upon hearing that, Deeks stepped into the room.

"All settled?" He asked as he glanced into the room. Low beeps and clicks could be heard in the room along with the low volume of the television.

"All settled." Kensi said as she reached out her hand for her husband to grasp.

About that time, a light knocking could be heard on the door. Julia and Hetty stepped into the room and inquired how things were going. Since it was still early in the process, they could see that all was going well. Hetty let the couple know that the team had been notified and would be coming up to visit later on in the morning. Then Julia and Hetty left stating that they were going to give the cafeteria a try and both Julia and Hetty had brought along work for them to do while they waited. Both of them let the couple know that if Deeks needed a break, they would be willing to sit with Kensi. Deeks got up and hugged both women in appreciation. Kensi did the same from the bed.

For the next few hours, the labor progressed. The team arrived and took turns visiting them. Hetty and Julia came in for a period of time and sat with Kensi so Callen and Sam could take Deeks down to the cafeteria to eat. He desperately needed the break.

After he returned, the nurses continued to come in and out of the room to check Kensi periodically and to see how things were going. Deeks provided support by wiping her forehead and giving her ice chips, but mainly he sat beside her and held her hand while saying encouraging things to her. Roughly about 8 hours into this routine, things began to change. The labor pains became more intense and calming techniques were taking longer to take hold. It was getting harder for Kensi to focus.

Suddenly, Kensi bolted upright in the bed and with a look of madness in her eyes stated to Deeks that it was all his fault and that she hated him and then just as quickly she laid back down and whispered that she was sorry and didn't mean any of it. Tears formed and fell down her face. The next incident occurred moments later when Kensi looked again at Deeks during one of these intense pains and stated that he needed to bring her an axe and her gun.

"Why, Kens, why do you need that?" He asked as he leaned over the bed hoping that he had heard wrong.

"To cut off my legs and to shoot you, Marty, for doing this to me." She said in a threatening manner as she panted through another contraction.

Deeks looked totally taken aback at this statement. It was a good thing that the nurse came in. She had overheard the conversation and motioned Deeks to follow her outside.

"Mr. Deeks, your wife is saying some things that you just need to ignore. The pain is indescribable and your wife is trying to do this without any medication. So the techniques that you've learned in class are helping her cope but sometimes …" The nurse laid her hand upon Deeks' arm in a reassuring manner.

"Thanks. It's okay. I realize she's not herself right now. Do you have any idea how much longer?"

Then they both heard a low guttered scream from Kensi.

"I believe we're real close." The nurse rushed back into the room followed closely by another nurse. As Deeks stepped to re-enter the room, he saw Dr. Sloan rush around the nurse's station heading a fast pace towards Kensi's room.

Upon entering the room, things had been rearranged. the bed was in an angled position and Kensi was in a more upright position with her knees drawn up. The nurse motioned for Deeks to take up the position by her head.

Dr. Sloan spoke softly to Kensi. "Now Kensi, I want you begin to push. Push hard and hold it. Keep going until we stop counting, then release. Got it?" The doctor looked at the other nurses and Deeks to make sure they all were on the same page. All of them nodded and Deeks gave Kensi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

This continued for several moments until Dr. Sloan stated that she saw the head crowning. Then came the head, the body and finally out slid the legs and part of the umbilical cord.

Deeks and Kensi waited anxiously for what seemed like an eternity before a small cry could be heard.

Dr. Sloan smiled as she held up their child. "May I present your perfect baby…"

THE END

A/N: I hope you liked my first story that I've written and posted to this site. I decided to end with the birth since I wasn't really sure if I wanted them to have a boy or a girl first. See...I'm partial to both. Anyway, please leave a review and soon I should have another story up. I've got a couple of ideas floating around maybe about Callen. The man could use some fluff in his life. Just sayin... Oh and Happy New Year to one and all!


	21. Chapter 21 - Epilogue

**A/N: Wow…I never expected the reviews that I got on the last chapter. To be fair, it was 50-50 as to whether everyone liked the way I ended it. However, I'm bowing to some pressure from one reviewer who has stood by me and provided great support since the beginning, bookdiva, and so here's my answer to the question, what did they have? Anyway, I hope you like this and that it wraps this story up nicely for you with a bow. Happy New Year!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21 – EPILOGUE

Marty Deeks stepped into his living room that once had been a place of order and calm, but now was a place of utter chaos. Children's toys were found strewn all over the floor. This was the scene every morning since their little bundle of joy had begun to crawl then walk. The world was his oyster and he was going to investigate every nook and cranny.

Little Martin Andrew Deeks II or Andy Deeks lay sleeping in the playpen located in the corner of the room. His blond curly hair covering his face as he slept. Marty began to quietly pick up the toys and place them in the toy chest beside the playpen. For a child eight months old, he had what appeared to be every stuffed animal, teething ring and play toy for his age that they made. His grandmas, aunties and uncles kept him wanting for nothing especially Sam. Sam. Now there's a surprise. Once Andy had been born, Sam was one of the first to hold him declaring him to be one of the finest babies, second only to his own children. From that point on, he called Andy "Mini Deeks" and he seemed to have gotten that right.

According to Kensi, Andy took to the water right away and actually cried when she pulled him out of his first bath. Now that he was older, they tried to take him to the beach to enjoy the salt filled air. Of course, they lathered him with so much suntan lotion that he looked like a ghost with his own floppy hat.

Today, they would be going down to the beach on a family adventure as soon as Kensi emerged from the bathroom where Monty was quietly keeping her company. Kensi had been up for quite a while taking care of Andy. He had been fed, bathed and clothed in the matter of an hour. His wife was so efficient.

As for himself, Deeks had gotten together the food for the picnic after he took his shower and got dressed. The couple had an understanding about chores and duties. Kensi washed all their clothes, Deeks did the cooking and they both cleaned the apartment. Now when it came to cooking, it had been agreed that even though Kensi would do it occasionally; Deeks was actually the better cook. So, Deeks walked over to the counter to gather up the picnic basket filled with goodies and place it in the bottom of the stroller.

About that time, Kensi emerged from their bedroom with Monty hot on her heels. Monty went over to his area in the kitchen and took a little bit of water before he grabbed his leash. He walked over to his master and dropped it on the floor at Deeks' feet. Marty laughed.

He scuffed the hair on top of Monty's head. "Easy boy. We'll be ready as soon as Andy wakes up." To which, Monty went over to stand by the playpen. He seemed to be willing the child to wake so they could get on their way. Kensi quietly laughed and Deeks joined her.

Suddenly there was movement in the playpen and Andy began to stretch. He began to rub his eyes. Deeks caught his son's movement right away as Kensi was now bending down and petting Monty on the head while attaching his leash. Deeks gently reached down and picked up his son who slowly opened his eyes. He had the most amazing blue eyes even bluer than Deeks' own eyes. Andy smiled at his daddy.

"Dada, dada…" He said in a very sleepy voice.

Deeks smiled again and rubbed his son gently on the back. "Ready to go to the beach?"

Andy shook his head yes. This child really loved the outdoors. Andy spied Kensi with Monty. He reached out for his mother. Kensi took him into the arms and she gave Andy a nose rub with her own nose. The child squealed with delight. Then, Kensi lifted Andy into the waiting stroller along with extra sunscreen and sand/water toys. Deeks grabbed his surfboard and Monty's leash. Kensi guided the stroller out of their place and after Deeks closing and locking the front door; the family took off for their day at the beach.

Deeks walked beside his family as they proceeded towards the beach occasionally nodding to others in greeting or stopping so they could remark on how much Andy had grown since their last outing. Kensi smiled the whole time answering questions as needed. _I'm a lucky man_ thought Deeks. _I've gotten everything that I could possibly wanted in life except one thing…I'll have to ask her about that again tonight_, he thought as he stared at his wife_. I don't think it's too soon. I really would love a girl next time; one that looks exactly like a carbon copy of his beautiful wife, Kensi._

As they came closer to the beach, figures on the beach became more visible. Two of the people near one of the picnic tables raised their hands in the air obviously trying to get the family's attention. It was Sam and Michelle. They were spreading things out on the table. Deeks and Kensi walked up to them and Sam bent down to take Andy out of the stroller.

"How's it going, Mini Deeks?" Sam asked the toddler who appeared to be trying to show Sam his newest toy. "What's that? Did Uncle Callen get you another toy?" Both Deeks and Kensi smiled at this statement. When Callen came over to see them, he always brought something with him for Andy. He never came over empty-handed.

"What's that Sam? Jealous?" A voice called out from behind him. G Callen came up to the group carrying a towel, sunscreen and a small water toy in his hands. "I can't help it if I think he's the greatest boy in the world. I love spoiling my little nephew. Oh, I also do the same thing with your girls."

At that statement, Michelle Hanna started to laugh. "He's got you there Sam!" Turning to Callen, she asked, "How's it going G?"

"Fine. I saw your girls over by the water and so they've already got their present." Callen said as he placed his gear beside the table. "Anybody ready for a day on the water?"

Deeks fiddled with his surfboard, but it was Kensi who answered. "My husband. He hasn't stopped talking about today since we all cooked this up earlier this week."

Deeks smiled and leaned over and kissed his wife. "You know me SO well, Princess." Everyone laughed. Kensi turned her attention towards Andy and began to put more sunscreen on him while still in Sam's arms. She made sure his hat was firmly in place.

After she finished, Sam handed the baby to Callen who presented him with his new toy. "Come on, little one. Let's go see what this can do." Callen took Andy over to the water's edge near where Sam's daughters were playing in the surf. Laughter soon ensued.

Deeks grabbed up his surfboard and arched up on his eyebrows while looking at Kensi. She nodded and the ex-detective took off towards the water where he placed his board in the water and paddled out to the other surfer's. Two of the surfer's raised their hands in greeting. It was Eric and Nell. Finally, Eric had gotten Nell on a surfboard and taught her a few things. It turned out that she was a natural just like Kensi.

Kensi watched all this activity and turned towards Sam and Michelle. "I heard from Hetty this morning and she's going over to my Mom's place to swim. Then they'll both come over here for the picnic."

"That's great. How about Astrid?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, she couldn't make it today. Finals." Kensi replied as she began to lift out the picnic basket and other things out of the baby stroller which included the diaper bag. "I'm really proud of her. Straight A's at Pepperdine. It looks like she's going to make it into law school. She wants to follow in Deeks' footsteps." Kensi smiled at this thought.

Sam remarked, "I hope not too close…"

"Sam Hanna, you know that Marty Deeks has come a long way since joining up with us!"

"Just teasing, Kens. I have to agree. Marty has come a long nicely since hooking up with you." He bent down and kissed Kensi on the forehead.

Kensi took a swipe at Sam and Michelle started to laugh all over again. Sam went over to Monty and unhooked the dog after grabbing a frisbee off the table. Deeks, Eric and Nell continued to surf while Michelle and Kensi sunbathed and talked about their favorite subject; their families. Everything was moving along and soon the sun appeared overhead in a mid-day pattern. Deeks, Eric and Nell came out of the ocean and made their way back to the table along with Callen, Sam, Andy, Monty and the girls. Everyone was chatty and wet except for Monty and Sam. Towels were quickly dispersed.

Julia and Hetty joined the group about that time. The two women had become close friends ever since the time that they had been in the waiting room together. Kensi was glad that her mother had someone to hang out with. It was nice to see.

After drying off, Deeks began to unpack the basket while Kensi took Andy and checked his swim diaper. It was a good thing. He was due for a change. Kensi took Andy over to the bath house and carried this out in a quick and efficient manner.

While they were gone, Deeks attached the portable high chair to the table. The plates and utensils were passed around and the food was placed on the table. Wine was poured for the adults while the children had juice. Kensi returned with Andy. Everyone took their places and sat down.

Deeks rose and lifted his glass. "I would like to give thanks for all the good friends and family present here today. I'm honored to have you all in my life. To my wonderful wife and son, I love you so very much." He nodded towards his wife who returned the gesture.

To which everyone responded with lifted glasses and cups, "HERE, HERE!" (Or something like that when it came to Andy's response)

THE ABSOLUTE END


End file.
